nueva vida a la memoria perdida
by perce-neige
Summary: kaname pierde la memoria despues de un incidente, pero es salvado por una pareja decazadores posteriormente es criado como un kiryuu. ¿que eventos desencadenara cuando la recupere?
1. Encuentros inesperados

**advertencia:** Vampire Knight no me pertenece yo solo tomo prestado los personajes que Hino Matsuri-sensei ha creado

**pareja:** ZeroxKaname

**N/A**: Como siempre todos mis Fic son de ZxK, es que simplemente no me puedo resistir y ademas la mayoria de las historias de aqui son KxZ.

Esta historia se me ocurrio cuando cenaba hace ya como un mes atras, ya estaba terminado el primer capitulo pero no lo habia subido porque me encontraba escribiendo otras historias, es que en cuanto ya llevo una se me ocurren otras y para no olvidar la idea la escribo.

que mas les digo, um..., esta va a tener varios capitulos y solo me queda decirles que disfruten leyendola

* * *

Era una tormentosa noche sus padres le habían dicho que tendrían que mudarse ya que su tío vendría pronto por ellos. La lluvia que caía no cesaba y eso complicaba mucho más la huida porque el agua se congelaría, así no podrían utilizar el carro, su única oportunidad de sobrevivir era literalmente correr.

Esa noche prepararon solo lo indispensable no podían cargar mucho peso, eso dificultaría su escape; Para Kaname y Yuuki era doloroso, tener que abandonar su hogar como vulgares ladrones todo por el mal nacido de su tío, el muy maldito quería devorarlo y sabia que sus padres no partirían eso, comprendía las razones pero aun así…

"querido ya todo esta listo" la voz de su adorada esposa le tranquilizaba, ella fue precisamente quien se encargo de explicárselo a sus hijos mientras el planeaba todo con Kaien Cross, él era un antiguo y famoso cazador pero actualmente se dedicaba a construir el sueño que compartían, el de una convivencia entre vampiros y humanos; Kaien al enterarse de los planes de Rido decidió ayudarlos en todo lo que pudiera, por eso estaba tan agradecido con él, además de que era la única persona en la que confiaban plenamente.

"que bien Juuri ¿Kaname y Yuuki ya están durmiendo?" le pregunto sin emoción en su voz, los nervios lo estaba destrozando "si Haruka, no te preocupes todo saldrá muy bien mañana" le animaba aunque ella se sentía de la misma manera que su esposo "deberíamos hacer lo mismo, necesitaremos toda nuestra fuerza ya que saldremos en el día, así tomaremos ventaja" comento algo cansado, su amada esposa solo asintió.

'_tener que pasar por toda esta situación, si tan solo Rido no tuviera esas ansias de poder, pero no permitiré que le toque un solo cabello a mi precioso Kaname, en el pasado casi lo pierdo por confiada… no permitiré que nada le ocurra' _eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de Juuri Kuran antes de dormir, mañana seria un largo día.

"otou-sama creo que va ha empezar a nevar" expreso el pequeño Kaname mientras miraba el cielo "tranquilo si nos apuramos podremos evadirla" contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro, Kaname únicamente le devolvió una sonrisa cargada de preocupación. Su hermana iba dormida en los brazos de su madre, aun era muy pequeña y sus ojos aun no estaban acostumbrados a la luz del sol; Aumentaron el ritmo de sus pasos teniendo cuidado de no tropezar, Kaname caminaba y caminaba sin saber a donde se dirigían pero confiaba en su padre además debía demostrar que era fuerte y no quejarse, tenia que proteger a su madre y a su hermana por eso no se podía rendir.

Todo era blanco y la nieve de la montaña se acumulaba en sus pies dificultando así el caminar además de que tenia que estar pendiente de la seguridad de su madre por eso iba de ultimo, pero en un descuido tropezó provocando que rodara sin darse cuenta del abismo que estaba a pocos metros de él.

"¡por Dios Kaname!" fue el grito de su madre al escuchar a su hijo pedir por su ayuda, su padre al percatarse intento correr en su dirección pero la espesa nieve se lo impedía alentándolo en el proceso.

Siguió rodando mientras gritaba para que su madre o su padre lo ayudaran hasta que sintió el vacio y luego el agua congelada, un fuerte dolor en su cabeza lo dejo fuera de combate, sabía que esta había chocado contra algo duro al parecer una roca. Todo estaba negro oía unos cuantos gritos que llamaban a un tal Kaname, uno de ellos era el de una mujer, su voz se escuchaba lejana y triste y si no escuchaba mal unos cuantos sollozos salían de ella, la otra era de hombre solo que esta sonaba desesperada, no sabia que los tenia así, tal vez fuera por ese tal Kaname al que llamaban insistentemente o quizás por otra cosa, en fin el no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo no le respondía como él hubiese querido.

De pronto sintió un poco de calor que le transmitía algo o alguien no lo sabía pero se sentía bien, cuanto habría dormido, y otra cosa ¿que no estaba dentro del agua? ¿Cuando había salido? Pero importaba mucho, el hecho era que ahora estaba afuera de esas frías y oscuras aguas. Abrió un poco los ojos dándose cuenta que unas orbes violetas lo observaban con preocupación, por lo poco que podía ver estaban en medio de la nieve y la calidez que lo envolvía provenía de unos fuertes brazos alrededor suyo. Su ropa estaba empapada y la cabeza le dolía, la hermosa mujer frente suyo le dijo unas cuantas palabras pero no las entendió del todo lo único que veía era esa bella sonrisa que se le hacía familiar pero no sabia en donde, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, al parecer lo movieron para acomodarlo tal vez en la espalda del hombre y después la inconsciencia lo acompaño por segunda vez.

El niño que acababan de encontrar era tan hermoso, como un pequeño ángel en medio de la nieve, cuando lo vio por vez primera no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, su piel blanca y tersa, sus labios suaves que empezaban a tomar un color morado por el frio, su cabello castaño sedoso y largo, tenían que llevarlo rápido porque podría morir aquí congelado y no querían eso. "¿tiene pulso?" fue lo primero que atino a preguntar a su amado esposo cuando lo hallaron "si aunque un poco débil, hay que darle calor antes de que sufra hipotermia, su ropa esta completamente mojada, es un milagro que aun no se haya congelado" respondió con suma preocupación.

Fue ahí cuando el pequeño abrió los ojos, descubriendo así un inusual color de ojos al igual que los suyos propios; ¿eran carmesí o granate? No sabia como describirlos, tal vez eran camines… si ese era el color que mas se ajustaba "tranquilo pequeño estas a salvo" dijo con una sonrisa en sus níveos labios, al parecer no la escucho porque en cuanto termino de hablar sus ojos se cerraron. ¿De donde era? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Y lo mas importante ¿Quién era? Conocía a todos los de ese pueblo y jamás lo habían visto, bueno se lo preguntarían después, lo más importante era llevarlo a un sitio cálido antes de que muriera.

Caminaron a toda prisa sobre la blanca y pesada nieve, allá siempre nevaba con fuerza y por su trabajo estaban acostumbrados, debido a eso podían caminar con desenvoltura, llegaron aproximadamente en treinta minutos si calculaba bien, sus hermosos retoños estarían entrenando, ya habían terminado las clases así que suponía que ya estaban con su sensei, en cuanto al chico aun seguía dormido sobre la espalda de su esposo; abrieron la puerta y efectivamente no había nadie, subieron las escaleras y lo depositaron en la suave cama de su hijo mayor, la casa era pequeña pero confortable, retiraron sus ropas completamente empapadas y le vistieron con una de las pijamas de sus hijos, aunque el pequeño parecía mayor por uno o dos años eran como de la misma talla así que la ropa no era problema, salieron de la habitación después de dejarlo bien abrigado y comenzaron cada uno sus correspondientes quehaceres, sus retoños no tardarían en llegar y la cena debía estar hecha, pero primero puso a secar las ropas del pequeño, al hacerlo pudo apreciar que estas eran muy finas debían de ser costosas, tal vez el pequeño pertenecía a una familia acaudalada, bien se lo preguntaría una vez recobrara el conocimiento.

"estamos en casa otou-san, okaa-san" grito uno de los pequeños, vestían igual así que era difícil saber quien era quien "bienvenidos, la cena pronto estará lista" respondió su madre en la entrada dando un beso en la mejilla de cada uno; los niños colgaron sus abrigos se quitaron los guantes y los zapatos y entraron a la cálida propiedad "¿Dónde esta otou-san?" pregunto uno de ellos "se esta dando un baño, me imagino que ya casi saldrá" dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, en la cocina la cena ya estaba lista así que prosiguió a servirla, uno de los pequeños se sentó rápidamente tenia mucha hambre mientras el otro subió a su cuarto para cambiarse, se sentía incomodo prefería el pijama.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, se encontraba en un lugar diferente a la ultimas vez, ya no se hallaba en la escarchada nieve ahora estaba tendido en una confortable cama, sus ojos contemplaban todo en silencio, sentándose con algo de dolor puesto que aun tenia el cuerpo entumecido por el frio, comenzó a pensar en como había llegado ahí, probablemente las dos personas que vio lo habían traído, pero que más recordaba… el agua, y ¿antes?… nada, su mente estaba en blanco, ni siquiera sabia su nombre, su edad, su fecha de nacimiento, quienes eran sus padres era mejor decir ¿Quién era él? Por más de que lo intentaba no lograba nada, solo su jaqueca aumentaba, decidió dejarlo así, que mas podía hacer.

Algo de lo que si se percato era que sus sentidos eran muy buenos por ejemplo veía bastante bien a pesar de la penumbra de la habitación, sus iodos captaban el sonido y la conversación de las personas que se hallaban en el primer piso y por ultimo estaba su olfato, con este percibió el aroma mas agradable para él, no sabia como describirlo pero se sentía bien y lo mejor de todo era que se estaba aproximando; quizás era mejor no hablar de sus agudos sentidos no quería espantar a las personas que lo ayudaron así que decidió no hablar con nadie de ese detalle era lo mejor para él.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a un muchacho de piel blanca, cabellos plateados y unos inusuales ojos que se asemejaban a las amatistas, era muy apuesto sin lugar a duda, se parecía a aquella mujer que había visto antes, los ojos del chico parpadeaban un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del cuarto y así encontrar el interruptor, una vez hecho esto el niño frente suyo no pudo disimular la sorpresa que le causo verlo, claro quien no, que un completo extraño este acostado cómodamente en tu cama no es lo que sueles ver todos los días, el castaño fue el primero en romper el silencio que se había instaurado en la habitación "disculpa el haberte asustado ¿podrías decirme como te llamas?" lo dijo con una voz muy suave incluso para sus propios oídos, gracias a aquello el chico que lo miraba como hipnotizado respondió igual de suave "Zero… Zero Kiryuu ¿y tú?" así que su nombre era Zero, le quedaba muy bien.

"no lo se… pero es un gusto conocerte Zero… ¿te puedo llamar así, verdad?" hablo un tanto inseguro

"claro no importa… y a que te refieres con que no lo sabes" contesto desconcertado mientras tomaba asiento al lado de este.

"pues no lo se… no recuerdo quien soy… mi memoria esta en blanco" manifestó calmadamente haciendo pausas en una que otra palabra mientras clavaba la mirada en esos exóticos ojos que poseía el chico, le parecían hermosos al igual que misteriosos "¡oh! Ya veo… y dime no recuerdas algo antes de llegar acá, o como fue que perdiste todos tus recuerdos" cuestionaba inquieto, el no era curioso, es mas ni le importaba lo que las demás personas hicieran pero ese chico sin nombre frente suyo le llamaba la atención, tenia algo distinto pero no sabia que era quizás fueran esos ojos carmines coronados por esas largas y rizadas pestañas o tal vez… el caso era que lo tenia totalmente embrujado.

"lo ultimo que recuerdo…" parecía meditarlo y tras unos largos minutos decidió hablar "solo recuerdo que caía no se de donde al agua congelada y algo como una piedra creo no estoy seguro golpeo mi cabeza… cuando abrí mis ojos de nuevo dos personas me ayudaron un hombre y una mujer, al parecer tus padres si no me equivoco… espera creo que recuerdo haber escuchado a dos personas gritar el nombre de un tal Kaname, lo llamaban desesperadamente… eso es todo…porque cada vez que intento hacer memoria mas allá de eso mi cabeza empieza a doler" termino diciendo con la cabeza gacha y el flequillo ocultando sus ojos.

"bien no te preocupes y no te fuerces podría ser malo… ¡¿dices que repetían el nombre de Kaname?" pregunto sorprendido al acordarse de lo ultimo que había dicho a lo que recibió un leve asentimiento "podría ser ese tu nombre…" dijo lo ultimo en susurro "¿tú crees eso?" los ojos del muchacho se iluminaron de repente, saber algo de mismo lo alegraba "podría ser, como dije antes… además te queta bien" ver la mirada de ese chico le produjo un sonrojo aunque no muy notable "… b-bien ese será tu nombre '_Kaname_'" dijo algo nervioso todavía, el chico de cabellos castaños asintió efusivamente y le dedico a Zero una de las más hermosas sonrisas que el peli plateado hubiese visto a lo que su sonrojo se acentuó mas.

"… d-disculpa Zero ¿t-te puedo pedir un favor?" Tartamudeaba de la vergüenza que le causaba la pregunta

"si dime" contesto esta vez volviendo a ser el de siempre

"¿sabes donde esta el baño?" susurro esto ultimo de la pena que producía

"claro, después de todo es mi casa" a lo que el otro se sonrojo por la tontería que había dicho "espera me cambio y te acompaño" el otro se desprendió de las mantas que lo acobijaban esperando a su nuevo amigo.

Una vez cambiado lo condujo al baño esperándolo afuera, fue ahí que vio a su padre bajando la escalera y le sonrió a modo de saludo lo que el devolvió encantado "Zero ¿Qué diablos haces afuera del baño? Si quieres entrar solo hazlo"le hablo intrigado, nunca vez a tu hijo montando guardia en el baño todos los días

"¡¿eh? No voy a entrar solo espero a que Kaname salga" dijo haciendo un mohín

"¿Kaname?" Pregunta su padre

"si él es el niño que estaba en mi habitación" contesto recordando la sorpresa que se llevo cuando lo vio ahí acostado

"¡oh ya veo que se conocieron! Así que su nombre es Kaname…"esto ultimo lo dijo mas para si mismo que para su hijo

"pues no sabemos si ese es su verdadero nombre, solo supuse que se llamaba así" observo la cara de su padre dándose cuenta que no sabia de lo que hablaba "digo eso porque él perdió la memoria, ese nombre fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de caer en el agua según me comento" explico el joven de orbes violetas con paciencia

"así que no recuerda nada, eso será un problema a la hora de buscar a su familia" volvió a decir por lo bajo.

La puerta del baño se abrió dando paso al ocupante que se quedo observando al adulto frente suyo "Kaname que te encuentres mejor" comento mientras revolvía unos cuantos cabellos castaños "usted es el señor que me sostuvo antes… en la nieve…." Declaro despacio sin despegar sus grandes ojos de aquel hombre "si veo que recuerdas aquello, Zero me comento lo que sucedió contigo, no te preocupes te ayudaremos… ahora vamos a comer" al terminar de hablar los tres se pusieron en marcha a la cocina.

"¡ya estas despierto! Pensé que no te despertarías en lo que queda del resto del día" comento una voz cálida y aguda, era la misma mujer que lo había ayudado anteriormente "si, gracias por todo" hizo una reverencia en signo de respeto y agradecimiento "¡oh no te preocupes!" la madre de Zero le sonrió haciendo que el castaño tuviera nuevamente ese sentimiento de deja-vu pero no lo sabia con certeza.

"okaa-san ¿quién es el?" pregunto un niño idéntico a Zero

"es un niño que encontramos a la orilla del rio" asevero con dulzura "su nombre es…" no continuo ya que ni ella misma lo sabia

"Kaname" respondió el mismo mirando Zero algo desconcertado a lo que el otro le asintió

"¡mucho gusto Kaname! ¡Yo me llamo Ichiru! Como habrás notado soy el hermano gemelo de Zero" se presento alegremente el muchacho, con que el hermano gemelo… eso explica el parecido pero eran diferentes mientras Zero era serio y reservado Ichiru era alegre y extrovertido por lo que veía.

"pero toma asiento vamos a empezar a comer" después de decir eso todos se acomodaron, el padre en el asiento principal, su esposa aun lado, Kaname al lado de ella y los gemelos frente a él, la comida era deliciosa y muy apropiada para el clima que hacia afuera. Los gemelos eran muy unidos Ichiru se pegaba a Zero mientras el otro le sonreía de manera tierna diciéndole que no tenia remedio, a Kaname esto se le hizo familiar.

Su mente vagaba mientras observaba a los gemelos, una situación parecida se producía en su mente, él junto a una niña de cabellos cortos, no lograba ver su rostro, pero al ver a esos gemelos tan unidos le recordaba a él mismo junto a… a… "…Yuuki…" de sus labios salió ese nombre involuntariamente

"¿Yuuki? ¿Quién es Yuuki? Kaname" le pregunto la mujer que al estar sentada junto a él logró escucharlo, al decir aquello todos miraron en dirección al castaño, Kaname únicamente se llevo una mano a su cabeza, esta había empezado a doler "¿Yuuki?... yo no conozco ninguna Yuuki…o si… ¿por qué ese nombre me suena familiar…?" murmuraba pausadamente mientras todos los Kiryuu en la mesa lo miraban desconcertados.

Su dolor de cabeza aumento esporádicamente, las manos le comenzaron a temblar y su respiración se acelero "¡aaah!" fue el grito que se dejo oír de sus labios, Kaname mantenía las manos apretadas en sus cabeza, esta le dolía muchísimo creía que le explotaría

"¡¿okaa-san que le sucede?" decía Ichiru con nerviosismo, su madre solo se encogía de hombros no sabia que era lo que pasaba por la mente del pequeño para que le pusiera en ese estado.

Zero se levanto de la mesa de un salto, no sabia porque pero al ver al castaño en ese estado le preocupaba de sobremanera "¿¡Kaname estas bien!" Sabia que era estúpido lo que preguntaba pero fue lo único que llego a su mente en ese momento "¡Kaname reacciona!" lo sacudía levemente "me… duele… mucho" jadeaba el pequeño de cabellera castaña mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, se agarraba con fuerza a la camisa del peli plateado no queriéndolo soltar, el otro solo lo abrazo y lo ayudo a incorporare, con la mirada le indicaba a su padre que lo ayudara, este sin perder tiempo tomo al niño pasando un brazo por la espalda y el otra por debajo se sus piernas, corriendo junto a Zero hasta la habitación de este, las únicas personas que quedaron en la sala todavía no salían del estupor en el que se encontraban.

En el cuarto de Zero, este junto a su padre acostaron al pequeño que aun se removía por el dolor, el padre aplico un hechizo sobre él haciendo que perdiera la conciencia. "¿Qué fue lo que acaba de ocurrir?" pregunto a su padre sin despegar la mirada de Kaname

"no estoy seguro…" hizo una pausa para luego agregar "quizás algo en su inconsciente se removió y la confusión que le causo el esfuerzo lo altero" explico sin mucha convicción, ni siquiera él mismo entendía del todo.

"Kaname me dijo que cuando intentaba recordar su cabeza empezaba a doler" se acordó de repente de lo que el castaño le había dicho con anterioridad.

"en fin, será mejor no presionarlo y que recuerde de a poco o podría ser perjudicial ya viste lo que acaba de suceder" analizo el adulto a lo que Zero asintió "voy a explicarle a tu madre y a tu hermano lo que acaba de ocurrir después de que termine mandare a Ichiru así que mejor acuéstate a dormir" nuevamente el chico asintió, su padre salió y él se quedo un rato más para contemplar el rostro pacifico del otro, se veía tan indefenso… salió de sus pensamientos para salir de la habitación y dirigirse al baño a cepillarse los dientes una vez hecho esto se acostó en la cama de su hermano.

Casi no podía conciliar el sueño, dormir en una cama diferente a la suya se sentía raro, su hermano había llegado hacia unos minutos quedándose dormido una vez su cabeza toco la almohada, Ichiru casi nunca dormía en su cama porque prefería dormir con él por eso no notaba la diferencia en cambio él se sentía incomodo por decirlo de alguna manera y como Kaname estaba acostado en su cama no había de otra, claro a él no le molestaba no iba a sacar al otro por dormir ahí además solo será esa noche… ¿no?...

Era temprano por la mañana cuando Zero se despertó, sentía la respiración de su hermano en su oído y sus brazos alrededor de su brazo izquierdo, pero, esperen… hay algo más que esta aprisionando su estomago, que será…

Abre la cobija descubriendo así a la persona que abrazaba su estomago, ¡con un demonio! ¿A que horas Kaname se cambio de cama? ¿Y como fue que no lo sintió? Todas esas preguntas rondaban la cabeza del joven cazador, pero la belleza del castaño lo distrajo completamente; se veía tan lindo, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus cabellos revueltos y algunos de ellos cubriendo su rostro, su respiración acompasada y nuevamente desde que lo había conocido un sonrojo de hizo notar.

"Kaname… Kaname despierta" lo sacudió un poco, el castaño se movió su cabeza haciendo mella de despertar, se froto los ojos sentándose en la cama "um… que sucede Zero o Ichiru" hablo aun adormilado "soy Zero, Kaname ¿Qué haces durmiendo aquí? ¿Acaso no te dejamos acostado en mi cama?" cuestiono un tanto molesto, él con problemas para dormir por ser una cama diferente y el otro muy alegre se cambiaba a mitad de la noche.

"es que el aroma de Zero era tan tentador" respondió con una mano sobre su boca para ocultar el bostezo "¿aroma?" repitió confundido aunque claro no continuo preguntando ya que Kaname se había quedado nuevamente dormido.

"¡Kaname despierta!" sacudiéndolo nuevamente "que…pasa…Zero" sus ojos se cerraban, tenia tanto sueño "¿Por qué no te recuestas en mi cama?"Algo dentro de Zero se removió al verlo intentar mantenerse despierto "¿eh? Lo haré solo si Zero se acuesta un ratito conmigo" para el peli plateado esa imagen lo hipnotizo, Kaname con sus manos juntas en son de plegaria, el sonrojo de antes aun presente, sus ojos dilatados por el sueño, era lo mas adorable que veía, sentía la profunda necesidad de abrazarlo… "esta bien" dijo fingiendo resignación.

"…Zero, hueles tan bien…"después de decir aquello Kaname se acomodo abrasando a Zero, el otro simplemente acariciaba sus sedoso cabellos castaño, sabia que Ichiru no despertaría pronto, él tenia el sueño pesado por eso no se preocupaba, seguramente se pondría celoso y lo que menos quería era discutir.

Después de unas cuantas horas Ichiru despertó con una mirada acusatoria por haber encontrado a su hermano durmiendo con el chico que sus padres encontraron.

"nii-san ¿por qué estas durmiendo con él?" y ahí estaba, lo que tanto quería evitar estaba sucediendo

"porque me pidió el favor" Ichiru se cruzo de brazos frunciendo el seño

"¿y no podías haberte negado?" la verdad es que lo menos que quería era pelear

"la verdad no… me dio pena cuando lo desperté" dejo escapar un largo suspiro cansino

"esta bien por esta vez te perdono, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, ni siquiera lo conoces" y los celos atacaban de nuevo, en fin lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Kaname no se había levantado en toda la mañana, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando finalmente decidió hacer acto de presencia en el comedor "buenas tardes" fue el saludo se su madre "b-buenas tardes, perdón por levantarme tan tarde" bajo la mira y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos en claro signo de vergüenza y nerviosismo "no te preocupes, ¿tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo en especial?" le pregunto poniéndose en pie rumbo a la cocina "tranquila, lo que haya de comer esta bien para mi, no se debe tomar tantas molestias" siguió a la madre de los gemelos "no es problema y no hay necesidad de estar nervioso ¿Por qué no vas a la sala con los demás y me esperas allí? yo te llevare la comida allá" con una sonrisa en sus níveos labios, sacó una cacerola y encendió la estufa "esta bien" le devolvió la sonrisa.

En la sala todos estaban viendo la televisión, como era fin de semana los hermanos gemelos no tenían que ir a la escuela y tampoco a su entrenamiento de cazador, al llegar ahí el castaño se sentó en el sofá aunque algo cohibido "no estés tan nervioso hijo, nosotros no comemos" la voz profunda del cazador mayor le hablo, Kaname simplemente asintió.

"¿Qué paso con esa confianza que tenias con Zero en la mañana? ¿Tan rápido desapareció?" interrogo Ichiru con voz acida porque los celos que tenia aun eran palpables

"¡Ichiru no seas grosero!" defendió Zero al peli castaño, entendía que se sintiera enojado por lo esta mañana, pero no era excusa para tratar al otro así

"tu hermano tiene razón Ichiru, es mejor que te disculpes" ordeno su padre con una cara seria

"…perdón Kaname…" se disculpo sin ni siquiera dignarse a mirar al castaño.

Sus ojos viajaban de un lugar a otro, los objetos brillantes era lo que más le atraían, el reflejo de la luz permitía ver cientos de colores, era tan bello de ver, no había pronunciado palabra desde que llego a la sala, se sentía incomodo con las miradas que varias veces le enviaba Ichiru, por eso decidió concentrar su mente en otra cosa y ahí la encontró.

Zero se dio cuenta de que el castaño desde hacia rato no dejaba de observar el florero de cristal cerca de la ventana, pero fue su hermano el que se le adelanto "¿Por qué miras tanto ese florero?" sin despegar la vista del objeto que le atraía respondió distraídamente "por que me gustan mucho los colores que produce la luz del atardecer reflejados en el cristal" Ichiru le dio una breve mirada a su hermano para demostrar que no entendía de que colores hablaba ese niño tan extraño, él solo veía una luz anaranjada y nada mas, el otro simplemente alzo los hombros sin darle importancia, como era su costumbre.

"toma Kaname, comételo todo" le entrego la madre un platillo lleno de espaguetis en salsa con algo de ensalada alrededor "muchas gracias" dijo al coger el tenedor y empezándolo a hundir en la comida.

Ya era de noche y todo el mundo se iba a acostar, habían decidido cederle la cama de Ichiru a Kaname, como este siempre dormía con su hermano decidió dejársela, claro después del buen berrinche que monto.

Todos se encontraban durmiendo menos el castaño que por más que lo intentaba no lograba conciliarlo y los objetos de la habitación lo distraían, porque los veía tan claramente como cuando la luz estaba encendida.

Decidió sentarse y buscar algo que hacer, total al parecer esa noche no iba a dormir, busco con la vista hasta que se topo con un pequeño estante, había libros de toda clase, grandes, pequeños, anchos y angostos, se paro y tomo uno que se llamaba 'Himno a la noche' de un tal Friedrich Leopold Von Hardenber.

Un libro que contenía una serie de poesías que enmarcaban el antirracionalismo, el misterio y la tenebrosa ambientación que envolvía los canticos, la vivencia del amor y la experiencia religiosa personal, cobraban vida en los versos novalianos, según decía en su biografía este libro el autor fue influenciado por la narrativa de Shakespeare y que comenzó a leer sus libros después de la muerte de su amada Sophie.

Una frase que se había grabado en él recitaba de la siguiente manera_** ahora permanezco despierto, porque soy tuyo y soy mío**_

Si comprendía bien la ___**tierra llamada**_**** era la muerte de Sophie, si ella fuera ese _**sol de la noche**___ que inspira el poema ¿no sería justo decir que ella esta _**despierta**_? Si estar despierto fuera estar meramente vivo ¿no es razonable creer que no es Sophie, ya estando muerta, quien ha de ser suya?

Después de aquella reflexión no pudo evitar observar el sueño apacible de Zero ¿se convertiría algún día el peli plateado en la Sophie de Novelier (su nombre de escritor) para él? ¿Se sentiría de la misma forma, si el llegase a morir?, probablemente… se respondió así mismo. En lo poco que había conocido a Zero, este logro conquistar su corazón no solo por su belleza, también por su aroma, su alma, todo de él era perfecto a sus ojos "… ¿con que estarás soñando Zero?..." no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta, claro que no hubo respuesta, él era lo único despierto en esa oscura habitación.

Ya era de mañana cuando Zero despertó, el alba se asomaba radiante por el cristal de la ventana, era un poco molesto porque los rayos del sol daban directamente a su cara, especificarte a sus ojos; los abrió con pesadez, frotándoselos con sus pequeñas manos, para luego soltar un bostezo de cansancio…

Se encontró con los ojos carmines de un Kaname que lo miraba fijamente "¿Cuándo hace que te levantaste?" pregunto curioso "no… dormí en toda la noche" hablo dirigiendo su vista al libro que tenia en su regazo, "no me digas que has estado leyendo todo este tiempo" como respuesta a su pregunta recibió un asentimiento de cabeza "¿en serio?" ¿Fuiste a la sala a leer?" Kaname lo miro por unos segundos, iba responder que había estado leyendo aquí, pero eso no sería normal, nadie le creería que sus ojos veían perfectamente en la oscuridad "si, no podía dormir así que decidí leer y pues ya lo he acabado".

El joven cazador pensó que se debía a que ayer había dormido todo el día prácticamente por eso no objeto nada "y como se llama el libro" el castaño sonrió, al parecer le creyó "Himno a la noche".

"¿te gusta la poesía?" con una mirada penetrante le pregunto

"…si…podría decirse…si quieres te puedo recitar el verso que más me llamo la atención"

"claro no hay problema" contesto con una diminuta sonrisa

Kaname cerro sus ojos para concentrarse en lo que iba a pronunciar, sentía que ese canto se aplicaba a él en muchos sentidos aunque no sabia la razón.

"_amada llegas_

_La noche ha venido ya_

_Se ha consumado el día,_

_Mi alma esta enajenada, tú eres otra vez mía,_

_Estoy mirándote en esos profundos ojos negros,_

_No veo otra cosa que amor y dicha,_

_En el tálamo mullido caen ropajes;_

_Y encendiéndolos por la cálida tensión,_

_Alzase el fuego puro de una dulce irradiación_"

Abrió nuevamente los ojos para fijarlos en los orbes amatistas que no se despegaban de él. Su vista empezó a nublarse, se sentía cansado, los rayos del sol le molestaban de sobremanera, esa incomoda luz le escocía los ojos; se acostó y se arropo con las cobijas, haciéndose una bolita, para que así la luz no le llegara quedándose dormido al instante.

Zero observaba todo lo que hacia el castaño, se levanto de la cama presuroso, alzo un poco el cobertor descubriendo así a un Kaname completamente dormido ¡¿pero que demonios pasaba con ese chico? Tendría un descuadre de horarios si seguía de esa manera, tomó el libro que dejo el moreno aun lado de la cama, para luego colocarlo en la biblioteca nuevamente.

Ya pasadas unas cuantas horas su hermano despertó, el se encontraba en la cocina haciendo compañía a su madre, su padre había salido desde hacia rato porque tenia una misión, al saludarlo se percato de que alguien estaba detrás de él, la pequeña figura iba tomada de la mano de Ichiru, después de que ambos entraran a la cocina se dio cuenta de que era Kaname, su hermano tal parecía que lo había obligado a pararse.

"dime Ichiru ¿Por qué despertaste a Kaname? Que no ves que apenas se puede mantener en pie" la sonrisa que portaba su pequeño hermano se desvaneció completamente "porque tenia que tender mi cama y ¡deja de regañarme!" argumento con seriedad y molestia, iba a protestar pero su madre lo interrumpió, se había dado cuenta que empezarían a pelear. "¡Kaname que bien que nos acompañas a desayunar!" el moreno solo sonrió y se sentó en la mesa.

"Kaname…" el ludido giro su cabeza en dirección a la persona que le llamaba "Zero me conto que te gusta leer" este asintió "si quieres cuando él vaya a la escuela puede traerte algunos consigo" el moreno inmediatamente volteo a mirar al peli plateado "¡en serio!" la parecer su sueño había desaparecido "¡claro no es problema!" le sonrió de forma amable "muchas gracias Zero…"dijo ya mas calmado que antes.

"Kaname, papá me comento que están buscando a tú familia, pero según me ha dicho es muy difícil…" el moreno no contesto estaba leyendo otro libro por eso no le prestaba atención a Ichiru, este al sentirse ignorado abandono la sala con el seño fruncido mascullando cosas inentendibles, Zero por otro lado siguió mirando la televisión sin darle importancia, ya se iba a acostar mañana tendría que madrugar y tendría el entrenamiento con Yagari-sensei por eso era mejor estar descansado.

"Zero…" dirigió su mirada al castaño "¿mañana me podrías traer un libro nuevo?" pregunto con un brillo de alegría en sus ojos "si, claro ¿ya acabaste el que estabas leyendo?" pregunto serio "si… estuvo interesante" vaya ese chico si que leía rápido de seguir así en pocas semanas ya no tendría que más para leer "es mejor ir a dormir" hablo recibiendo un si del otro, sin mas se acostaron en sus correspondientes camas.

* * *

**Notas finales:** cabe aclarar que en la parte en la que kaname medita sobre el poema, esa reflexion no es mia, ya quisiera yo pensar así, ademas de que jamas he leido ese libro, así que el credito es para la persona que lo hizo y de donde yo saque la corresponiente informacion del autor. 0(n.~)0


	2. Adentrándose  a la verdad

_Que pena la tardanza pero hay que considerara que mis capítulos son largos, mientras miro también la ortografía, la sintaxis, donde va cada tilde y donde va el acento toma tiempo el escribirlos, pero aquí esta de todas formas._

_He de admitir que no es que hubiese tenido mucho tiempo tampoco, porque me la pase a listando los papeles necesarios que me pedían en la empresa para poder realizar mis practicas el otro año, también como era parte del Staff y ayudar en la logística los cuatros días que duro el evento del Sofa 2010, que debo decir estuvo muy bueno. (^.^)b  
_

_Por ultimo les debo mencionar para que tengan en cuenta que Kaname tiene 8 años y Zero e Ichiru 7 por lo cual lo de Shizuka sucede cuatro años después._

_

* * *

_

Había pasado un mes y medio desde que Kaname se hospedaba en su casa, su padre le había comentado que la búsqueda de algún familiar del castaño no daba ningún resultado; formulo muchas teorías pero solo una era la más convincente, al parecer los padres de Kaname pudieron haber muerto en algún accidente o algo por el estilo, aunque claro a Kaname no le afecto demasiado la noticia ya que su memoria seguía sin regresar.

A su hermano Ichiru parecía molestarle la presencia de Kaname, hacia malas caras e ignoraba al castaño cuando estaban en el mismo lugar, todos sabían que eran celos de que él ya no le prestaba tanta atención como lo hacia antes, pero su esperanza radicaba en que se le pasara esa actitud con el tiempo.

"¡Zero no te distraigas! Nunca debes bajar la guardia de esa manera frente a las sanguijuelas despreciables recuérdalo bien" su maestro le había regañado

"si, discúlpeme Yagari-sensei" contesto apenado.

* * *

"Kaname ven un momento quiero hablar contigo" la voz de la señora Kiryuu lo saco de su lectura

"si, señora" respondió al acto, camino en dirección a la cocina con calma, ya se había acostumbrado al lugar por eso ya tenia más confianza al hablar y moverse por el sitio.

"siéntate cariño, tenemos que conversar" tal vez esto era lo más difícil que tendría que explicar en su vida, pero Kaname era un niño muy inteligente y sabia que comprendería "pequeño como ya te hemos contado aun no hallamos rastro de tus padres" a lo cual recibió un pequeño asentimiento "no quiero que pienses que nos incomodas o algo por el estilo, al contrario nos alegramos mucho de tenerte con nosotros y por eso te queríamos preguntar ¿si quisieras vivir permanentemente con nosotros? Ser un miembro más de nuestra pequeña familia" le sonrió a lo ultimo, aunque fuera poco el tiempo que habían pasado se había encariñado de sobremanera con él, además Kaname nunca reprochaba nada y era un niño muy silencioso y calmado se parecía un poco a Zero.

No pudo sorprenderse más ante lo dicho por la señora Kiryuu, pensaba que lo había llamado para decirle que tenia que irse de su hogar, que ya no podían mantenerlo más, pero que le dijera que si quería ser parte de su familia ¿él? ¿Tener un lugar el cual llamar hogar?, jamás se le hubiese ocurrido.

"… ¿eso es en serio?" fue lo único que pudo manifestar "claro que si, por eso queremos saber tú opinión" una inesperada calidez invadió su corazón, la amabilidad de estas personas no tenia limites, pronto unas cuantas lagrimas se abrieron paso en sus ojos, bajo su cabeza e intento parpadear repetidas veces para contenerlas pero fue imposible, estas pronto corrieron por sus mejillas.

"¿te encuentras bien Kaname?" se preocupo al escuchar los pequeños sollozos

"…Si… es solo que me siento feliz… digo tener la oportunidad de… tener una familia…" su voz se escucho entrecortada por el llanto aunque eso no le impido mostrar una sonrisa en aquel hermoso rostro.

"Entonces como estas de acuerdo porque no mejor me llamas okaa-san, digo si tú quieres" hablo pausadamente

"¿en verdad puedo llamarte okaa-san?" sus ojos de un momento a otro se iluminaron, claro también ayudaban el efecto del brillo de las lagrimas contra la luz.

"Por supuesto cariño nada me haría más feliz" estaba enternecida

"gracias por todo okaa-san" fuel lo único que pudo responder ante aquello, sus pequeños brazos se apoderaron del la cadera de su nueva madre la cual correspondió también con mucho amor.

El sol hacia mella de ocultarse para cuando los gemelos regresaron a casa, su madre como de costumbre los recibió con un tierno beso en sus mejillas les dijo que después de la cena su padre y ella les tenían una noticia.

Después de cenar todos se reunieron en la sala, Ichiru se sentó al lado de Zero agarrando su brazo posesivamente mientras Kaname a su otro lado, su padre en su sillón y su madre estaba de pie para lo que iba a decir.

"queremos comentarles que de ahora en adelante Kaname formara parte de nuestra familia, espero que se lleven muy bien con él" esto ultimo iba dirigido a Ichiru ya que sabia de la actitud de éste contra el castaño.

"¡¿en serio? ¡Eso es grandioso Kaname!" abrazo el mayor de los gemelos al castaño, mientras que el menor de los gemelos no dijo nada lo único que atino a hacer fue tensar la mandíbula con fuerza, la noticia no le había agradado en lo más mínimo él pensaba que era temporal pero tener que soportar a Kaname para siempre… simplemente no era justo… pero no permitiría que ese intruso porque así lo consideraba un intruso, le robara a Zero y a sus padres.

"¿tú que opinas Ichiru?" pregunto su padre

"felicidades Kaname" dijo sin mucha convicción

"y Kaname desde mañana asistirás a clase como lo hacen Zero e Ichiru" anuncio el cazador cabeza de familia

"¿yo?, ¿clases?, ¿escuela?" giro su rostro a la única mujer "¿eso es verdad okaa-san?"

"claro que si querido" le eran tiernas las reacciones del pequeño castaño

"gracias" termino con una sonrisa

"no hay de que Kaname y ahora es mejor acostarse a dormir" concluyo el padre

Zero se acomodo en su cama e Ichiru a su lado sin dirigir una sola mirada al castaño "buenas noches Kaname y no te quedes despierto toda la noche, mañana hay que despertarse temprano" le advirtió Zero

"si descuida" contesto el otro arropándose con las cobijas hasta las orejas, haciendo un esfuerzo por dormir aunque éste no llegara.

La mañana se asomaba en el firmamento relegando de su deber a la noche, el sol apuntaba muy alto, tal parecía que no llovería lo que era bueno considerando que la nieve empezaba a derretirse.

"Kaname… Kaname… vamos es hora de despertar dormilón" lo llamaba su nueva madre, el castaño abrió los ojos con pereza, sentía que hasta ahora los acababa de cerrar y en cierta medida así era ya que por más que lo deseara no lograba concebir el sueño en las noches.

"…buen día okaa-san… ¿Por qué Zero e Ichiru aun siguen dormidos?" hablo con cierto de reproche

"porque mientras tú te bañas yo despierto a ambos, además de que eres más difícil de despertar que Ichiru y eso es ya decir bastante, ahora no más reclamos y ve derecho a la ducha" termino señalando en dirección al baño lo cual obedeció inmediatamente.

Después del breve desayuno partieron a la escuela, su madre le había dicho que quedaría en el mismo salón de clase que los gemelos, así no se perdería y que si algo no lo entendía les preguntara. Sentía como los nervios se acumulaban en su estomago, Zero e Ichiru eran los únicos niños de su edad que conocía y tanto su padre como su madre los únicos adultos; ¿serian igual de igual amables que ellos?, ¿le iría bien en su primer día?, no lo sabia con certeza, era la primera vez en su vida que hacia tal cosa.

"no te preocupes Kaname yo estaré contigo" le animo Zero sin quitar su frio semblante de su rostro aunque en sus ojos se podía apreciar su genuina preocupación por el castaño.

* * *

"bueno niños hoy voy a presentarles a un nuevo alumno que nos acompañara en esta clase, por favor denle la bienvenida a Kiryuu Kaname" presento la maestra

'_Que molestas mocosa_s,_ no acaban de presentar a Kaname cuando ya están chismoseando… bueno si admito que es bastante lindo pero por favor nii-san lo es aun más, no es para tanto'_ hablaba mentalmente, le molestaba la actitud de todos, miro de reojo a su hermano observando como éste mantenía la vista clavada en algún punto de la ventana como siempre solía hacer cada vez que estaba aburrido.

Kaname se sentó en el lugar que le asignaron, que estaba junto a una niña de cabellos castaños claros y ojos del mismo color solo que mas oscuros, la pequeña no dejaba de mirarlo, parecía hipnotizada seguía cada uno de los movimientos que hacia ya fuera con el lápiz o moviendo sus largos cabellos cuando caían alborotados por su rostro, esto ya le estaba empezando a provocar cierto temor ¿Qué no tenia nada mejor que hacer que mirarlo de esa forma? Parecía que lo devoraba con la mirada, ahora comprendía porque Zero siempre se quejaba de lo tontas que eran las niñas de su clase, además si se detenía a pensar un poco el aroma natural que emanaba el cuerpo de aquella chica no era muy bueno, bueno si lo comparabas con el de Zero aquel se quedaba en pañales, el aroma de Zero era único, similar al laurel, exquisito a sus sentidos.

La hora del receso por fin llego, tal vez podría dormir un rato, no tenía hambre y el sol le fastidiaba en los ojos ¿Qué no podría haber sido nublado? Como deseaba que ese molesta bola de hidrogeno se ocultara.

"Kaname ¿Por qué te quedas ahí parado? ven a comer" le alentó el mayor de los gemelos quería alejarse lo mas rápido posible de esas fastidiosas niñas les rodeara como buitres hambrientos

"no tengo hambre pero me preguntaba si tú conocías un lugar lo suficientemente oscuro para poder dormir un ratito" dijo inocentemente

"¿tienes sueño? Pero si te acostaste temprano" pregunto sorprendido

"Con respecto a eso… je, je" rio nerviosamente

"esta bien… solo síguenos" termino con un suspiro, esto debía ser ya normal para él.

"¿nosotros?" pregunto curioso

"me refiero a Ichiru y a mi" otro suspiro salió de sus labios, sinceramente Kaname era un chico muy inteligente pero cuando estaba medio dormido parecía más tonto que el promedio

"¡ah, ya veo!" sin más le dio alcance rápidamente.

Es un lugar apartado estaban los tres niños, dos de ellos comían mientras el otro ocultaba su rostro con sus rodillas intentando conciliar el sueño perdido, su cabeza a veces giraba de un lado a otro por no tener una buena base en donde apoyarla y sus rodillas cada tanto se resbalaban por lo que se despertaba con frecuencia.

"Kaname porque mejor no recuestas la cabeza en mis piernas, así descansaras mejor" menciono Zero intentando disimular una sonrisa que quería escapar de sus labios por ver tan gracioso espectáculo

"¡nii-san que no vez que si haces eso no podrás comer bien!" Le recordó Ichiru molesto porque su hermano se preocupaba más por Kaname que por él lo cual no era cierto cabe aclarar.

"no importa Ichiru, todo esta bien" contesto con parsimonia, jalo de un brazo a Kaname que prefería mantenerse callado a discutir con Ichiru, acomodo su cabeza entre sus piernas y comenzó a acariciar el suave cabello del castaño que en cuestión de segundos cayo en el profundo mundo de los sueños. Zero veía aquello con calma, su mano había sido atrapada y utilizada como una especie de parasol ocultando así el rostro de la persona que yacía dormida en sus piernas.

"no deberías consentirlo tanto, se volverá un malcriado" dijo Ichiru con claros signos de celos en su voz

"ya te dije que no importa" rodo los ojos cansado de escuchar las mismas quejas de siempre por parte de su hermano.

Luego de intentar despertar a Kaname que por cierto fueron varias veces, los tres partieron al salón de clases listos para terminar la jornada; la maestra explicaba un par de cosas que el mismo ya sabia por los libros que leía los cuales no eran solo de literatura sino también de biología, anatomía, matemáticas y otras más, decidió mirar a otro lado para distraerse, en eso estaba cuando sintió la mirada de su compañera de al lado clavada en él, ¿Qué acaso no tenia otra cosa que hacer?, ya lo tenia hastiado, giro su cabeza y vio a Zero observando por la ventana, así que él también estaba aburrido y por lo que veía Ichiru se encontraba en la misma situación al encontrarse jugando con su lápiz.

Después de acabadas las clases Kaname se dirigió a su casa, iba solo porque Zero e Ichiru tenían que ir a su entrenamiento de cazador, recordaba el camino y por eso no se preocupaba por perderse.

"ya llegue okaa-san" aviso desde la entrada

"bienvenido a casa" le contesto su madre con un afectuoso beso en su mejilla a lo cual no pudo evitar sonreír "¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te divertiste?" le pregunto animada

"si aunque en el descaso me puse a dormir y por eso no me pude relacionar con otros niños" conto rememorando lo sucedido "además mi compañera de junto me observaba todo el tiempo era sumamente incomodo" un escalofrió recorrió su espina al recordar lo sucedido

"por la forma en que lo cuentas me haces acordar que tanto Ichiru como Zero dicen exactamente lo mismo" rio por lo bajo "pero cambiando de tema ve a descargar esos libros y te espero en el comedor con algo delicioso" a lo cual recibió un asentimiento.

Ya en la noche después de que los gemelos hubiesen llegado Kaname le pidió a Zero que le contara de su entrenamiento, como hacia siempre, el peli plata le conto como su maestro a veces los regañaba, los ponía a ejercitarse arduamente y le enseñaba uno que otro encantamiento de bajo nivel, el castaño no despegaba su mirada de Zero, concentrado en cada palabra que éste decía para él la opinión de Zero era la más importante, bueno después de la de su madre, él no era muy apegado a su padre ya que éste constantemente se mantenía lejos de casa por su oficio como cazador.

* * *

Pasaron los días en los cuales el castaño se veía más pálido, su madre se preguntaba si estaba enfermo aunque no era posible ya que éste comía saludablemente, su hijo pensó que era por el trastorno del sueño del castaño algo que era muy viable.

Por otro lado teníamos a Kaname, que se sentía cada día más débil, tenía hambre y aunque comía y comía esta no le satisfacía _'¿Qué será esta sensación de quemazón en mi garganta?' _Se preguntaba constantemente, no entendía porque sus dientes dolían tanto, porque le atraía constantemente el cuello y el aroma de Zero, siempre trataba alejar esos pensamientos pero estos rápidamente volvían a acecharlo.

Fue una noche como cualquier otra mas sin embargo las cosas cambiarían drásticamente para él, se levanto en la mitad de esta, caminando lentamente en dirección a la cama donde reposaban Zero e Ichiru, el olor de uno de ellos era en especial apetitoso, un deseo intenso de morder esa blanda carne del cuello se apodero de él; con mucho cuidado se posó en uno de los bordes de la cama, sin hacer ruido coloco una rodilla produciendo un ligero hundimiento en el colchón, la excitación al imaginarse tal sabor le hizo soltar un pequeño gemido, ya no aguantando más inclino su cabeza hasta lograr rozar su nariz con la blanquecina piel, era deleitante aquel mar de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, abrió un poco su boca dejando relucir sus brillantes y filosos colmillos ya totalmente extendidos; sin embargo a medida que sus ojos adquirían el característico tono carmesí el aura que delataba su verdadera naturaleza fue expandiéndose por toda la habitación y poco a poco toda la casa.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando sus sentidos de cazador le alertaron de la presencia de un vampiro y no uno cualquiera más preciso era decir un sangre pura, se incorporo lo más veloz que pudo verificando que nada extraño estuviese en su cuarto; pero la presencia que sintió se había desvanecido tan rápido como llego, su hermano después de unos segundos despertó también en estado de alerta y al instante sus padres entraron en guardia sosteniendo fuertemente sus armas.

"¿están todos bien?" pregunto angustiado su padre encendiendo la luz de la habitación

"si, no ha pasado nada otou-san" le tranquilizo Zero para después reparar en la presencia de Kaname que temblaba como una hoja

El repentino despertar de Zero lo saco del trance en el que se encontraba, asustado volvió a su cama a una velocidad que nunca considero posible, en tan solo un pestañeo se encontraba acurrucado y cubierto por sus cobijas,_ '¿Qué demonios estuve a punto de hacer? Y más importante aún ¿Qué demonios soy yo?'_ se cuestiono a si mismo; según lo que había leído y lo que había aprendido en la escuela los humanos no hacían tales cosas.

"Kaname, cariño que ocurre" con genuina preocupación su madre se acerco, el castaño se sentó en la cama aún con los temblores recorriendo su cuerpo

"n-no es nada okaa-san… sólo… tuve una pesadilla" eso era lo único que se le pudo ocurrir, sabia que era una excusa tonta pero era lo único que tenia.

"no te preocupes pequeño nada malo te pasara, si necesitas algo sólo avísanos" su padre le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora

"si… gracias" contesto bajando su cabeza para ocultar el que se reflejaba en aquellos hermosos ojos

Sin más decidieron acostarse a dormir después de que la conmoción inicial se hubiese disipado. La mañana tuvo su auge y con ella los humanos y un pequeño vampiro se levantaron para iniciar sus respectivas actividades durante el transcurso del día; esa mañana el castaño no se sentía con ánimos de nada, lo que había sucedido las noche anterior le afectaba de sobre manera, no podía creer que su mente fantaseara con la idea de beber sangre y lo que era peor es que esa sangre que ansiaba desesperadamente provenía de Zero. Como era posible que no se diera cuenta que él era exactamente igual a esas criaturas que sus padres cazaban, se odiaba a si mismo, era un simple monstro repulsivo.

"¿sucede algo Kaname? No has tocado tu desayuno" cuestiono intrigado Zero

"no tengo hambre eso es todo" susurro, lo menos que quería era hablar, sin decir palabra alguna se levanto de la silla para enseguida salir de la cocina y subir las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto, se dejo caer en la cama con pesadez, escondiendo su cara en la almohada.

Todo estaba mal, de un momento a otro su vida se había vuelto patas arriba, ya decía que esas habilidades que poseía no eran nada naturales, pero ¿Cuándo había sido mordido?, ¿se convertiría en un nivel E, como le habían explicado ya hace tiempo?, quizá por ese motivo no tenia recuerdo alguno de su vida antes de encontrarse con estas personas, ¿su familia había sido atacada por un vampiro y por eso no los hallaban?, cielo santo eran tantas cosas en que pensar…

"Kaname es hora de irnos" le aviso Ichiru desde la puerta, el tono de voz denotaba indiferencia y frialdad y después de que hubiese dado el mensaje se retiro. Eran en momentos así en que pensaba cuan perecido era a su hermano, una pequeña sonrisa se dejo ver por las comisuras de sus labios ante tal pensamiento, pasados unos segundos siguió al chico escaleras abajo para reunirse todos y marcharse a estudiar.

Pasaron los días desde que ocurrió el incidente y ya nadie parecía importarle, claro a todos menos a unos el cual era el principal involucrado y desde entonces su estado de animo no había mejorado aunque no lo hacia notar, prefería guardárselo para si mismo que tener que preocupar a los demás. Era de noche e Ichiru se encontraba en cama ya que se había enfermado, tenia una alta fiebre y por esa razón Zero se quedaba despierto cuidándolo; tanto su madre y su padre habían salido de caza, la asociación de cazadores les había dado una misión.

"Zero tengo sed" fue la débil exclamación que profirió Ichiru a su hermano, se lamentaba de tener un cuerpo tan débil, si sólo pudiera ser más fuerte… Pero si le veía el lado positivo a las cosas su hermano le prestaba más atención y lo cuidaba exclusivamente a él, aquello lo ponía sumamente feliz

"toma Ichiru, bebe despacio no quiero que te atragantes" le decía su hermano mayor y en su tono de voz podía distinguir claramente la preocupación de éste

"si como tú digas" respondió alegremente.

Le preocupaba Ichiru de sobremanera, que su estado de salud decayese cada tanto era su culpa, lo sabia, por su maldito egoísmo había tomado la fuerza que le correspondía a su hermano aún estando en el vientre de su madre. Como odiaba aquella maldición si tan sólo no existiera… Se sentía culpable de que Ichiru sufriera mientras él ahí sano, no era capaz de ayudar a su hermano, se sentía tan impotente, como quisiera darle su fuerza, su salud para que él pudiese hacer todas las cosas que lamentablemente su débil cuerpo no le permitía hacer_, '¡maldición! Que acaso no puedo hacer otra cosa que simplemente observar como Ichiru sufre… ¡maldita sea! La vida es tan injusta…' _sabia que ese era su karma, la pena que tenia que cumplir por su egoísmo.

Zero estaba sufriendo, lo sabia, algo en él se lo decía, no quería verlo en ese estado, pero sin importar lo que dijese nada cambiaria, si tan solo pudiera consolar de alguna forma a Zero… pero nada se le ocurría, sinceramente era un completo inútil. El dolor en su garganta volvió con mucha más fuerza esta vez, ¿Qué podía hacer para que esa molesta sensación desapareciese?

Corrió hasta la cocina por un vaso con agua, entre más fría estuviese mejor sería, necesitaba calmar ese ardor que cada día se extendía, necesitaba eliminar aquel dolor sin importar como, especialmente hoy, no quería darle más problemas a Zero, no quería ser una carga, una molestia _'vamos Kaname contrólate, tú puedes hacerlo, piensa en otra cosa que no sea en esa sensación'._

Bebió su vaso con agua muy lentamente y luego se recostó en el sofá, estaba exhausto, mantener a raya esa _'necesidad'_ por decirlo de alguna manera era agotador.

"si tienes sueño ¿Por qué no vas a dormir Kaname?" le pregunto una voz muy tranquila, la reconocía muy bien sin necesidad de mirarlo

"¿eh? Si en seguida voy Zero… ¿y como se encuentra Ichiru?" ojala no notara que cambió de tema a propósito

"se encuentra un poco mejor, para mañana la medicina habrá hecho efecto" respondió casual

"¿aquello le sucede muy a menudo a Ichiru?" desde que había llegado a esa casa nunca lo vio enfermarse

"…más a menos" por un momento su mirada decayó y la culpa invadió esos bellos ojos violetas.

"pero Ichiru es fuerte así que no te preocupes" intento animarlo al percatarse del repentino cambio de Zero

"si tienes razón" reflexiono por unos segundos y luego esbozo una sutil sonrisa.

Subieron a la habitación, Kaname le pregunto a Zero que si necesitaba que lo ayudara en algo a lo que el otro contesto con negativa, decidieron acostarse a dormir sabiendo que su madre y su padre llegarían en las horas de la madrugada; Ichiru y Zero dormían plácidamente en su cama mas sin embargo el castaño no lo hacia, el dolor lo comenzó a acosar de nuevo.

Los niños deberían estar dormidos ya, eso era lo único que pensaba y efectivamente tenia razón, para la hora en que llegaron todas las luces se encontraban apagadas.

"será mejor que te recuestes querido, yo voy a ir a mirar a los niños y luego te alcanzo" susurro no queriendo hacer ruido

"te espero allá entonces" y con un suave beso se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con su esposa.

Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, entro muy lentamente para que las tablas no rechinaran, posó su mano en la frente de Ichiru corroborando de que la fiebre hubiese bajado "lo siento tanto… no quería dejarlos solos…" se disculpo con verdadero arrepentimiento, se sentía mal pero no podía hacer nada su trabajo le impedía que muchas veces estuviese cuando más la necesitaban sus hijos. Acomodo las cobijas y los arropo con cuidado hasta dejarlos bien abrigados.

Giro su cuerpo y se dirijo a la cama de Kaname para arroparlo al igual que a sus otros hijos. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, _'¿Qué rayos?'_ su mente no podía procesar lo que acababa de ver, por un momento los ojos de Kaname brillaban en un intenso rojo, el niño temblaba y se agarraba de las sabanas como si algo le doliese, de pronto abrió los ojos completamente, se levanto en un movimiento tan rápido que sus ojos no alcanzaron a verlo, parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia, luego lo vio caer de rodillas jadeando, con ayuda del pomo de la puerta logro incorporarse, caminando con movimientos torpes logro salir de la habitación; lo siguió, lo más silenciosa que pudo no quería asustarlo, lo vio bajar las escaleras y repentinamente corrió velozmente hacia el exterior de la casa.

Al percatarse de aquello ella también corrió, bueno lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, ¿Dónde rayos se había metido?, buscaba y buscaba y nada, no aparecía en ningún lado, no debía haber ido muy lejos _¿verdad? _Suprimió las ganas de gritar su nombre, no quería que otras personas la escuchasen ya que podía poner en riesgo la vida de inocentes. Camino unos minutos más hasta que por fin dio con el pequeño tirado en el frio asfalto de un callejón.

Las calles estaban vacías y a esa hora ni un alma se encontraba en las calles por suerte para ella, acogió al niño en sus brazos llevándolo de regreso a casa, el cielo ya empezaba a aclarar y le preocupaba que alguien en casa estuviese despierto y descubriera el secreto que acababa de revelarse ante ella, sin más apresuro el paso.

Aún no cavia de la sorpresa, ¿Por qué demonios ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta antes?, siendo ella una cazadora, no, dentro de las venas de su familia corría la sangre de los cazadores más antiguos y poderosos que existían y aun así éste niño había logrado pasar de ser percibido, ¿habrá sido acaso por que no emitía un aura?, era raro hasta donde ella sabia los vampiros poseían un aura oscura que los identificaba; pero debía admitir algo, que el pequeño tenia una gran control sobre si mismo, tal vez debía ser hijo de un noble o algo por el estilo para que pudiera resistir toda esa cantidad de tiempo sin una sola gota de sangre, quizás eso explicaba las ropas tan finas que llevaba ese día, cuando lo hallaron en la orilla del río.

¿Pero al ser hijo de vampiros y más siendo nobles, su familia debía estarlo buscando no?, era bien sabido que los vampiros por naturaleza protegían a capa y espada a sus futuros herederos, quizá por ese motivo no encontraron rastro alguno anteriormente.

Suspiro con cansancio, era mucha información para procesar en unos cuantos minutos, pero si de algo estaba segura era que protegería al pequeño con su vida, incluso siendo éste un vampiro, en el tiempo que habían estado conviviendo él había logrado ganar su corazón y lo quería tanto como a sus propios hijos.

Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, y una vez que estuvo cerca del sofá acomodo al pequeño abrigándolo con cariño, se dirigió a la cocina para empezar con el desayuno, no quería levantar sospechas, sus hijos pronto despertarían a diferencia de su esposo que de seguro dormiría hasta tarde.

"buenos días okaa-san ¿Cuándo llegaste a casa?" pregunto Ichiru ya mejorado, aferrándose a las piernas de su madre a modo de saludo

"buen día niños, Ichiru veo que ya te sientes mejor" el menor de la familia asintió con entusiasmo

"si ya me siento mucho mejor y estoy seguro de que fue gracias a los cuidados de Zero" luego abrazo al mencionado el cual correspondió gustosamente

"siento tanto no haber estado contigo querido" se disculpo apenada, en el fondo se sentía culpable por no estar para ellos

"no te preocupes okaa-san, lo entendemos y se que no es tú culpa" dijo el mayor de los gemelos, comprendía que sus padres no siempre pudiesen estar con ellos y sabia cuanto se esforzaban por cuidarlos y protegerlos y él agradecía aquello.

"¿y Kaname? No lo vi cuando desperté" pregunto curioso

"ah, tranquilo él se despertó muy temprano y hasta hace poco me ayudaba con el desayuno pero ya ves se volvió a dormir" esperaba que le creyeran, no era muy buena mintiendo pero en cierta medida decía parte de la verdad ¿no?

Por suerte sus hijos le habían creído porque no le preguntaron nada más, bueno de parte de Zero porque sabía que Ichiru no preguntaría nada que concerniera a Kaname.

"¿lo dejaras dormir todo el día?" cuestiono Ichiru indiferente

"no, en un rato lo despertare; pero será mejor que ustedes se apresuren, ya conocen como es el carácter Toga-san" anuncio con tranquilidad

"si okaa-san" contestaron al unisonó para luego apresurar su comida, ninguno quería tener que soportar a Yagari-sensei enojado todo el día

Después de que sus hijos se hubiesen marchado subió las escaleras para asegurarse de que su esposo aún seguía durmiendo, al comprobar de que efectivamente así era bajó nuevamente encontrándose con la grata sorpresa de que el castaño ya no se encontraba donde lo había dejado. _'¿A donde se fue?'_ fue lo primero que atravesó por su mente, busco en la cocina y nada, subió por segunda vez y entro a la habitación de esté pero nada tampoco, pensó y pensó hasta que se por fin tuvo una idea de donde se podría encontrar.

Llego hasta la puerta de la habitación en donde guardaban sus armas miro el seguro que se encontraba forzado lo que le confirmo que se encontraba ahí, abrió con delicadeza y entrando despacio y con calma no había nada que temer en el fondo sabia que no le haría daño, después de unos cuantos pasos se topo con el pequeño cuerpo acurrucado, mantenía sus rodillas juntas apretadas contra pecho, un brazo lo tenia escondido y el otro lo mantenía debajo de su boca, se acerco cuidadosamente hasta posarse frente a él, cuando el pequeño reparo en su presencia levanto su cabeza dejando al descubierto sus labios manchados con su propia sangre, los ojos del pequeño se abrieron desmesuradamente con el temor reflejado en ellos.

"¡o-okaa-san!" murmuro con miedo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro "¡p-perdóname!"Articulo en medio de los sollozos que surgieron "p-perdóname p-por f-favor…"

* * *

_bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado (n/n) y gracias por darle una oportunidad, intentare acutualizar lo más pronto que pueda.  
_


	3. Gracias madre, por tu precioso regalo

_¡Hola de nuevo!, me siento sumamente feliz y agradecida por los reviews que me han dejado m(n.n)m, en serio no saben lo dichosa que me pone saber que le ha gustado esta historia, en verdad muchas, muchas gracias._

_Ahora, se que me he tardado bastante pero es que noviembre termino siendo un mes muy pesado, especialmente en estas semanas finales, debido a que tengo que presentar proyectos de final de semestre y la cosa más que difícil es tediosa, con decirles que hoy solo he dormido dos horas y media por estar terminando un trabajo, pero una vez que llegue de estudiar me puse a pasar lo que ya había escrito a mano al computador XD_

_El capitulo de hoy es un poco corto, para lo que generalmente escribo pero les prometo que el próximo capitulo será mucho más extenso (sin exagerar obviamente XP). También podrán apreciar que damos un pequeño salto en el tiempo (no mucho) y no se preocupen explique todo antes de darlo. Hay que aclarar de que yo utilizo una que otra escena original del manga sólo que la adapto con forme se van dando las circunstancias, pero la verdad es que del manga muy poco verán porque o sino no tendría gracia._

_y no sigo molestando más espero que disfruten de este corto capitulo._

* * *

"tranquilo Kaname, no estoy asustada, ya se lo que ocurre" hablaba tranquilamente intentando calmarlo, "pero soy un monstruo" sollozaba el castaño "no digas ese tipo de cosas, escúchame bien, tú jamás, jamás serás un monstruo, sólo que aún no comprendes que eres" luego de decir aquello se arrodillo y procedió a abrazarlo con todo el afecto que tenia.

"¡no te acerques, puedo llegar a lastimarte y eso es lo que menos quiero!" protestaba alejándose lo más que podía mientras sus lagrimas caían como cascadas de sus ojos

"no te preocupes, ya me demostraste que no me harás daño" se acerco en donde estaba el pequeño castaño, abrazándolo intentaba transmitirle todo su amor y compresión. Pasados unos minutos de vacilación Kaname correspondió a su abrazo, llorando y descargando toda su amargura.

El llanto disminuía conforme los segundos pasaban permitiendo al pequeño hablar "deberías matarme, soy peligroso y es tu deber es mantener la paz" al oír aquello sus ojos se ensancharon abruptamente, jamás se le había atravesado por la cabeza hacer aquello

"¡pero que tonterías estas diciendo, jamás sería capaza de hacerlo!" lo reprendió por primera vez desde que lo conocía

"p-pero…" decidió callar, no quería enfadar a su madre

"nunca vuelvas a decirlo, ya te lo dije, que no había problema, puede que sea una cazadora pero nosotros no matamos a todo vampiro que se nos atraviesa por el camino" afirmo en un tono bajo

"¿¡v-vampiro!, ¿eso es lo que soy?" Pregunto incrédulo

"si Kaname, eres un vampiro… y según creo que de nacimiento" los ojos del niño se abrieron como platos ante aquello

"¿eso es posible?" no salía de su asombro

"claro que es posible tontito… recuerda que ya te lo habíamos explicado, no se porque te asombras" rió ante aquello, ah…, su pequeño Kaname podía ser tan ingenuo a veces…

"mira tu muñeca Kaname" ordeno suavemente y el niño obedeció en el acto "¿vez como ya no tienes marcas de mordidas?" cuestiono a lo que el castaño asintió, "eso nos demuestra que en efecto eres un vampiro y tu sed de sangre lo confirma aún más" explico con paciencia.

"¿A dónde vas okaa-san?" se alerto una vez que la vio pararse

"espera un momento, okaa-san te ayudara" murmuro con una sonrisa en sus labios, algo que el niño escucho perfectamente sin comprender

Espero por el regreso de su madre, y una vez que estuvo allí se conmociono que ésta trajera una pequeña daga "¿Qué vas a hacer con eso okaa-san?" tenia curiosidad, pero su pregunta fue respondida al ver como su madre trazaba una línea por su antebrazo. "¡okaa-san!" Grito asustado al ver como la sangre empezaba a brotar

"tranquilo Kaname, ahora tómala" extendió su níveo brazo, cerca del rostro de su hijo, percatándose como los ojos de éste se tornaban rojos. El dolor en su garganta volvió y con mucha más fuerza, pero internamente negaba a beber de su madre "vamos Kaname no te resistas, no pasa nada, no estas haciendo nada malo, soy yo quien te la está ofreciendo" intentaba convencerlo, en sus rojizos ojos se podía apreciar claramente la vacilación; luego de momento las pequeñas manos tomaron su antebrazo "recuerda sólo lamer, no insertes tus colmillos" el castaño asintió para después bajar su cabeza y situar su boca en la herida. Una pequeña y rosada lengua comenzó a lamer la sangre que brotaba, generando cosquillas en su madre que cariñosamente acariciaba con su mano libre esos suaves y largos cabellos castaños.

La sangre de su madre era exquisita, tan dulce… sin que ésta llegara a ser empalagosa; cada sorbo que tomaba lo hacia con adoración pura, era el manjar más delicioso que hubiese probado en su corta vida o bueno hasta donde recordada. Entre los tantos sorbos que daba llego a atragantarse por beber tan rápido, no quería desperdiciar ni una sola gota de aquel líquido mágico y rojizo, la misma sabia de la vida. Era como probar agua después de caminar por las dunas del desierto.

"bebe despacio, la sangre no se ira a ningún lado" soltó una pequeña risita al ver como su adorable retoño hacia todo lo posible por no desperdiciar nada. El pequeño no contesto ya que su mente estaba sumergida en el éxtasis que la sangre generaba a los de su raza.

Se detuvo al ver como su sed disminuía, el hambre que por tanto tiempo aguanto se había ido y todo gracias a su madre. Alzo la vista y se preocupo al verla tan pálida, ésta simplemente mantenía los ojos cerrados pero su sonrisa no disminuía ni un ápice como queriéndole decir que le restara importancia al asunto, Dio unas cuantas lambidas más hasta asegurarse de que la cortada cerrara completamente, luego la ayudo a pararse y la dirigió a la salida; al llegar a la sala la acostó, para enseguida arroparla con la cobija que yacía ahí. Se dirigió a la cocina llenado así un vaso con agua llevándoselo a donde permanecía acostada

"gracias cariño" recibió con gratitud a lo que Kaname negó

"esto no es nada en comparación al maravilloso regalo que me diste, soy yo el que está profundamente agradecido" finalizo con un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que su madre le tomara más aprecio que antes.

"ven, recuéstate junto a mi" ofreció haciendo espacio y levantando la cobija para que el niño ingresara, éste así lo hizo, acurrucándose contra el pecho de su madre

"okaa-san ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?" pregunto inseguro

"ya te lo había dicho, te quiero demasiado como para dejarte morir, al igual que si Zero e Ichiru estuvieran en tu lugar, Kaname" aclaro con seriedad

"gracias, en verdad gracias" no cabía de la dicha, sin lugar a dudas ella era la mujer que más amaba

"vamos a hacer un trato Kaname" el niño la observo apreciando la seriedad que reflejaba el rostro madre esperando lo que ésta quería decirle "yo te voy a dar la sangre que necesitas pero a cambio me prometerás dos cosas, primero es que esto se debe mantener como un secreto, jamás debes contárselo a alguien, por último, nunca vayas a utilizar tus colmillos, ¿entiendes?, nunca debes morder a alguien ¿de acuerdo?" el castaño la escucho atentamente, no era una promesa difícil de cumplir.

"claro que si okaa-san, te lo prometo" hablo solemnemente, nunca quebrantaría su promesa. "Okaa-san ¿si soy un vampiro, por que ninguno de ustedes se dio cuenta antes?" cuestiono curioso cuando la idea cruzo por su mente

"eso es lo mismo que yo me pregunto... aún no estoy completamente segura, imagino que es por tu memoria" objetó en un tono muy sutil

"¿memoria?, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?" cuestiono sin comprender

"como te dije antes no estoy segura, tal ves al no recordar tu naturaleza vampírica, tu aura se quedo sellada en algún rincón de tu mente, la verdad es que no lo se…" formulo no muy convencida

"pero si eso es cierto ¿Por qué mis sentidos siguen siendo agudos?" algo raro pasaba ahí

"quizá porque los sentidos no son algo que se piensan sino se sienten, por ejemplo tú cuando respiras, no piensas en ello, sólo lo haces y ya, naturalmente, pero el aura es algo que se tiene que pensar o imaginar por así decirlo para controlarlo, al igual que las habilidades que poseen los vampiros nobles y sangre puras… pero no me hagas mucho caso, lo que te diga es mentira ya que ni yo misma se que qué creer" suspiro con frustración, este asunto si que era complicado "no te preocupes tu solo sigue como vas, tal ves las respuestas que estamos buscando las encontraremos con el tiempo, al igual que con tu memoria" dijo esto intentando levantarle el animo que por unos momentos decayó, a lo que el otro asintió para luego lentamente cerrar sus orbes carmín intentando dormir un poco.

Ya había anochecido cuando un ruido proveniente de la concina sonó, se había quedado dormida, era mejor levantarse; se paró del sofá doblando la cobija para guardarla más tarde, lo importante era preparar la cena. Abrió la puerta de la cocina dándose cuenta de que sus hijos ya habían regresado "¡Zero, Ichiru! Si ya estaban aquí ¿Por qué no me despertaron?" exclamo alarmada

"te veías cansada así que no dijimos nada" comento Ichiru; ya más tranquila fue y abrazo a sus hijos dándoles la bienvenida

"¿quieren que les prepare algo?" pregunto preocupada

"no es necesario ya otou-san no hizo algo... sabes acabo de ver a Kaname y lo encontré más saludable ya no está tan pálido" conto casual Zero

"a todas estas ¿dónde está?" interrogo curiosa

"debe estar en la habitación" manifestó con desagrado Ichiru

"voy a ir a verlo por si necesita algo" declaro, rápidamente abrió la puerta de la cocina y se encamino a la escalera, subió con calma hasta posicionarse en el marco de la puerta, observando como el pequeño castaño llevaba una nueva muda de ropa, sentado cómodamente en la cama contemplado a la nada hasta que esas extrañas gemas color carmín se posaron sobre ella "¿Cómo te sientes okaa-san?" pregunto después de pasados de unos minutos de silencio

"bien querido, dime, desde hace cuanto estas despierto" entro con suma tranquilidad hasta sentarse en el bore de de la cama donde reposaba el niño "no hace mucho, pero fue antes de que Zero e Ichiru llegasen" su voz sonaba relajada, el hambre había cesado, todo gracias a aquella mujer que tenia en frente; gateó por el largo de la cama llegando al lado de su madre, posó su cabeza en su regazo mirando fijamente aquellos ojos color violeta, ésta por su parte deslizo su suave y delgada mano por aquella cabellera castaña jugando con los rizos que hacia y deshacía con sus dedos, el pequeño cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por aquel tacto, disfrutando ese corto momento de paz en donde sólo existían su madre y él.

No muy lejos de ahí un pequeño niño de cabellos plateados y ojos violeta miraba aquella escena con cierto desagrado, había subido a tumbarse un rato ya que el día de hoy había sido bastante pesado, su hermano mayor no lo acompañaba en ese momento puesto que éste se encontraba mirando la televisión junto a su padre. No le gustaba en nada esa situación, aquel intruso que tanto detestaba se estaba quedando con todo lo que le pertenecía por derecho a él, sentía tanto rencor y cada día que pasaba era peor, como desearía que sus padres jamás lo hubiesen encontrado, por él si se hubiese muerto en la nieve le importaba un comino, desde que ese ladrón llegó todos en su hogar habían cambiado; su hermano ya no era suyo, su padre no hablaba tanto con él y su madre amaba a Kaname más que a él mismo, ¿Qué no podían ser las cosas como antes?, ¿Cuándo sólo eran cuatro?. Tensionando su mandíbula y apretando los puños hasta donde su fuerza se lo permitía entró en aquella habitación con todo el orgullo que pudo, subió a lo que antiguamente era su cama y arrodillándose abrazo a su madre de un modo posesivo por la espalda.

"¡oh, Ichiru!, ¿sucede algo?" se sorprendió puesto que no lo había sentido llegar, a lo que el pequeño de hebras plateadas negó con la cabeza sin soltarse de ésta. Kaname abrió los ojos lentamente para posar su mirada en el muchacho que acababa de llegar, podía sentirlo, la rabia, el rencor y los celos que el aura (o como fuera que le llamasen) emanaba, sabia que todo era causa suya, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, no sabia la razón por la cual aquel chico lo detestaba, no había hecho nada malo o ¿si?

'_será mejor que cepille los dientes' _pensó para sí Zero, con paso lento emprendió marcha al baño. Una vez que salió de ahí se dirigió a su habitación para ir a dormir; cuando entro a la habitación encontró una escena que no sucedía muy a menudo debido a la insistencia de Ichiru porque lo tratasen como todo un adulto. Su madre sentada en la cama de Kaname, consintiendo a su hermano Ichiru, a éste se le veía de lo más feliz mientras Kaname contemplaba todo con una extraña mirada; no eran celos lo que se apreciaba en su mirada, sabia que ponía esa expresión cuando algún recuerdo inundaba su mente. Con paso apresurado llego hasta donde se encontraba el castaño, subió a la cama, posándose frente al chico. Su madre observaba esto con suma curiosidad sin dejar de mimar al niño en sus brazos.

"todo estará bien Kaname, todo estará bien…" susurraba mientras acobijaba al castaño en sus brazos, sintió como su camisa era apresada por unas pequeñas manos, posicionándose en el centro de su espalda

"duele Zero" se quejo Kaname "¿Por qué cuando veo a okaa-san de esa forma, mi cabeza duele?" en su tono de voz se denotaba claramente el dolor que el esfuerzo producía

"quizá porque te recuerda a algo de el pasado" arguyo quedamente en su oído "no te preocupes el dolor pasara pronto" consoló tiernamente, cosa sumamente rara el él si se lo preguntaban, pero cuando estaba con Kaname no podía evitar actuar así, al igual que lo hacia con Ichiru; froto su espalda para transmitirle paz a lo que el muchacho sólo hundió más su cabeza contra el pecho del gemelo mayor.

No podía negar de que estaba sorprendida, ¿Cómo es que no se había percatado del dolor de su pequeño?, su mirada decayó con tristeza, quizás ese momento con Ichiru le hizo recordar a su verdadera madre, mas en eso si no podía ayudar, ella aunque lo intentara jamás lo sería de verdad, todo lo que podía hacer era darle confort y cariño, porque madre sólo hay una y aunque el pequeño vampiro no recordase en algún lugar de su corazón la extrañaba al igual que ésta a su hijo; si estuviera ella en su lugar estaría destrozada, no soportaría una vida sin sus pequeños Zero e Ichiru. Pero por otro lado se sentía feliz de que Zero estuviera ahí para apoyar al niño, tal vez Kaien-san tenia razón y los cazadores, humanos y vampiros podían vivir en paz, un ejemplo claro eran esos dos.

'_¿Por qué demonios Zero nii-san lo consuela de esa manera?',_ su rabia aumento, ya había logrado desplazarlo del lado de su madre y ahora sin mover un solo dedo acaparaba la atención de Zero para sí mismo. Sólo eran recuerdos, nada del otro mundo, que fastidio ese estúpido mocoso, siempre lograba tener lo que quería, con una simple cara lastimera y ya estaba, los tenia comiendo de su mano, ese maldito intruso era un vil manipulador, pero él lo desenmascararía frente a todos y se darían cuenta de quien era en realidad.

"¿tu padre está abajo?" pregunto repentinamente su madre

"si, dijo que no tenia sueño ya que durmió prácticamente todo el día" contesto con simpleza

"bien, entonces iré a verlo, ya es muy tarde y ustedes dos mañana deben asistir a su entrenamiento" se incorporo para enseguida salir de la habitación, lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar cuando cerro la puerta fue el quejido de cansancio de Ichiru a lo cual sonrió imperceptiblemente,_ 'sé que es agotador pero en un futuro lo agradecerán'_ se dijo internamente mientras su figura se perdía en las escaleras.

* * *

Ya han pasado cuatro años desde que Kaname fue encontrado por sus padres y podía decir con certeza que se ha adaptado bastante bien. De los miembros de la familia con los que más convivía eran con su madre y él mismo, con Ichiru las cosas eran diferentes, éste a pesar de los años seguía detestándolo y con su padre era un tanto lejana la relación por decirlo de alguna manera puesto que éste tenía muchos compromisos con la Asociación de Cazadores. La memoria de Kaname aún no regresaba y los episodios en los que solía tener aunque fueran pequeños fragmentos de recuerdo habían mermado hasta hacerse casi nulos.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que seguir soportándolo?" balbuceo Ichiru como de costumbre, hoy no habían asistido a su entrenamiento ya que éste se encontraba enfermo

"dime una cosa Ichiru ¿Por qué detestas tanto a Kaname?, ¿acaso te ha hecho algo malo?" pregunto ya cansado de la perorata en la que su hermano se sumergía

"la razón es simple, porque se está robando a mi familia, por eso" contesto irritado

"¿a que te refieres cuando dices robar?" no entendía su punto, el pobre chico sólo hacia lo que todo el mundo, comer, dormir, ir a la escuela, ver la televisión, hacer la tarea, eso era todo, de donde sacaba el _'robar'_ en esas acciones

"que crees tú… okaa-san siempre está más pendiente de él, convive más con él y contigo es Zero esto, Zero aquello, ¡mira lo que hice Zero!, ¿Qué estas haciendo Zero?, ¿Qué nunca te cansas de su actitud?" protestaba haciendo muecas intentando imitarlo sin mucho éxito

"no seas tonto, okaa-san nos quiere por igual a los tres, si está más tiempo con Kaname es por el simple hecho de que él no hace entrenamiento de cazador y no, no me caso de su actitud, pienso que es agradable como se preocupa por mi" intentaba mantener la calma pero existían esas ocasiones en las que la actitud de Ichiru le fastidiaban

"¡ves, hasta lo defiendes!" protestaba enojado

"no estoy defendiendo a nadie, sólo digo las cosas como las veo" sinceramente quería acabar con la discusión, lo que menos deseaba era gritarle algo de lo que después pudiese arrepentirse

"sabes que hubiera sido mucho más feliz si nuestros padres jamás lo hubiesen encontrado, ¡por mi que hasta lo hubiesen dejado morir!" sostuvo ya fuera de sus cabales

"¡pero que estupideces estas diciendo!, ¿Cómo es posible que hables así?, ¡podrías por favor dejar tus celos a un lado!" grito totalmente enfadado, no podía creer que lo que acababa de escuchar

"¡no son celos!, ¡Cuánto te apuesto que sus padres también lo detestaban y por eso decidieron abandonarlo!" chillo encolerizado

"eres un…" no pudo acabar por que un golpe en la puerta de su habitación lo interrumpió, con una mirada de disgusto se dirigió a abrir la puerta, llevándose así la grata sorpresa de quien se encontraba tras de ella, _'¡oh mierda!, ¡esto no puede estar sucediendo!, ¡de todas las personas ¿Por qué tenia que ser justamente él?'_

"Ichiru, okaa-san me pidió el favor de que te subiera esto" profirió el castaño en un tono bajo, algo sumamente raro a lo acostumbrado a escuchar, en sus manos llevaba una bandeja en la cual reposaba un plato con caldo como contenido. Una vez que se lo entrego salió de la habitación tan silencioso como llego.

"mira lo que hiciste… ya estarás contento" declaro en el tono más frio que pudo, algo que nunca había hecho con su hermano gemelo, para después dirigirse por el mismo camino por el que Kaname había acabado de pasar, el otro simplemente bajo su mirada avergonzado, quizá si había exagerado un poco, lo que más le dolió fue como Zero se había enojado con él.

Estaba tan feliz, esos cuatro años le parecieron tan rápidos, Zero y él se llevaban de maravilla, adoraba estar con él y admiraba enormemente como éste lograba hacer su entrenamiento, hacer sus tareas, ir a la escuela y nunca se quejarse, Zero sin dudas era sorprendente; su madre era la mujer más especial en el mundo para él, la quería tanto… siempre que necesitaba beber algo de sangre ella se la daba, aunque claro él no tomaba demasiado por temor a sobrepasarse, ella siempre tenia una cálida sonrisa en sus labios y su mirada siempre era tan reconfortante, sin duda alguna la amaba. Mas no todo era un lecho de rosas, su relación con Ichiru empeoraba cada día, y después de escucharle decir aquello lo confirmaba. En verdad que lo había lastimado al decir aquello, sus padres no pudieron haberlo abandonado o ¿si?, pero y si no era así, entonces ¿Por qué nunca lo encontraron?, y que tal si esas personas que alcanzo a escuchar eran sus padres, por la forma en que recordaba aquellas voces denotaban tristeza, dolor, preocupación, impotencia… pero sería muy hipócrita de su parte echarles toda la culpa ¿no?, después de todo él ni siquiera los recordaba, y eso podría considerar se peor que un abandono ¿verdad?.

"K-Kaname…um… por favor perdóname" se sentía mal, Ichiru sin duda alguna fue muy cruel está vez

"¿Por qué te disculpas Zero?, tú no tuviste la culpa además no estoy enfadado" comento mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo

"¡claro que si! ¡Debí haber detenido a Ichiru antes de que dijera esa estupidez!" exclamo nervioso acercándose al castaño

"eso ya no importa de todas formas tal ves tenga razón y los he apartado mucho el uno del otro y he interferido en su relación con okaa-san" manifestó aún sin dirigirle la mirada

"¡eso no es cierto, tú no tienes la culpa de nada!, no le prestes atención a las tonterías de Ichiru, sólo se siente celoso, eso es todo, créeme" replicando decidió abrazar a Kaname para que éste se convenciera de que decía la verdad "ahora olvida todo lo que dijo, no tiene importancia, nosotros te queremos mucho y nos alegramos de tenerte con nosotros" aseguro soltándolo de su abrazo a lo que el otro asintió mostrando esa sonrisa que sólo su madre y él mismo tenían la oportunidad de ver.

Más tarde esa noche ambos padres tuvieron que salir por orden de la asociación en busca de un nivel E, por ese motivo los tres niños estarían solos esa noche; luego de cenar se dirigieron a la habitación para descansar, Zero en todo ese tiempo no le había dirigido una sola palabra a Ichiru puesto que aún continuaba molesto.

"Kaname ¿será que puedo dormir contigo?" hablo con seriedad Zero

"si claro no hay problema" hizo un espacio en la cama permitiendo que Zero se recostara a su lado

"¡nii-san no vas dormir conmigo!" Se sorprendió Ichiru, en verdad que Zero estaba enojado

"es mejor que te duermas, mañana no podemos faltar al entrenamiento" contesto secamente. Cerró sus ojos disponiéndose para dormir cuando sintió como el castaño se acurrucaba a su lado

"Hace tanto tiempo que Zero no dormía conmigo… sin duda alguna tu delicioso olor no ha disminuido, cada día se vuelve más exquisito" susurro muy contento

"pero que cosas más extrañas dices, Kaname" una pequeña sonrisa se escabullo de sus labios al haber oído aquello, hacia tiempo que no escuchaba las rarezas de Kaname incluso podría decir que hasta las extrañaba, paso un brazo por la espalda del castaño acercándolo más a su cuerpo.

No podía dormir, sin su hermano a su lado no lograba conciliar el sueño, si antes llego a arrepentirse de lo que había dicho ahora se retractaba de aquello, si tan sólo él no estuviese aquí nada de eso hubiese sucedido y Zero estaría a su lado, como lo detestaba. Salió del cálido abrigo de las cobijas procurando no hacer ruido, sus lagrimas bajaban por su rostro, se sentía solo; bajo las escaleras abriendo la puerta de la entrada, la noche aún poseía su dominio sobre el cielo, parecía que llovería ya que las estrellas no se apreciaban en el firmamento y se apreciaba la gran cantidad de nubes que lo cubrían. Camino unos cuantos pasos, procurando no alejarse mucho de la casa aunque sabia que no se perdería era mejor ser precavido, algo que había aprendido muy bien de Yagari-sensei. Decidió regresar cuando el frio comenzó a calarle los huesos, era mejor volver, no quería enfermarse y ser una carga para su hermano además de que era un incordio sentir dolor en su cuerpo.

"dime pequeño que se supone que haces aquí tan solo" una suave voz casi fantasmal lo saco de sus pensamientos asustándolo en el acto, rápidamente sus sentidos de cazador lo alertaron, un vampiro estaba cerca, ¿ahora que haría?, no tenía una sola arma consigo, jamás se le paso por la mente que algo así sucedería

"¿Quién anda ahí?" hablo intentado ocultar su temor

"no deberías asustarte, no pienso hacerte nada malo, querido niño" dijo en un tono amable, pronto una figura vestida completamente de blanco se dejo entrever por los árboles

"¿Quién demonios eres tú, acaso no sabes con quien estas tratando?" sabia que frente a un vampiro no podía hacer nada, todavía estaba en entrenamiento, sólo intentaba ganar tiempo para poder ocultarse o algo.

"que descortés de mi parte, déjame presentarme soy Hiou Shizuka, es un gusto conocerte" comento pausadamente para luego esbozar una dulce sonrisa en su níveo rostro.

* * *

_Ahora siento la imperiosa necesidad de preguntarles si entienden bien los diálogos, si saben quien es quien a la hora de hablar, si no es así díganme para hacerlo mucho más claro por favor. Eso es todo y gracias por leer (n.n)_


	4. Traición, Réquiem, Juramento

**N/A:** Hola a todos, aquí Fuyuka reportándose con un horrible resfriado tras un largo tiempo de ausencia **(n.n)**, espero que no se molesten demasiado y si ese es el caso mil disculpas. Este capitulo tarde en hacerlo puesto que quería representar una buena pelea pero las palabras simplemente no salían, ¡era tan frustrante! Y aún así no estoy muy convencida de que haya salido muy bien que digamos, en fin… Cabe aclarar que este capitulo y el siguiente son importantes porque de aquí parte una de las bases de la historia y hace apertura a un nuevo misterio (claro si es que se le puede llamar a eso se le puede considerar como uno **(¬.¬)**)

Que más les digo… um, ¡ya lo tengo!, en la escena de la pelea les recomiendo la canción **The Final Victory**, de una agrupación llamada **Haggard**, es sencillamente genial, igualmente hay una escena que reconocerán porque hay algo escrito en latín, ahí les recomiendo escuchar **Requiem in** **D-Minor** composición de la misma banda. No queirendo molestar más epero que disfruten de su lectura.

* * *

"Hiou… Shizuka?" repitió lentamente

"si… y dime pequeño ¿qué haces aquí solo?" Preguntó cortésmente

"… eso no es de tú incumbencia vampiro" hablo rudamente luego de un minuto de silencio

"tienes razón no es de mi incumbencia, disculpa mi intromisión" sonrió amablemente. Ichiru sólo mantuvo su mutismo puesto no confiaba en aquella vampiresa "no tienes porque asustarte, como ya te dije no pienso hacerte daño". Ichiru la vio directamente a los ojos dándose cuenta que ésta decía la verdad. Poco a poco bajo la guardia, no sentía ninguna aura amenazante, al contrario podía apreciar la calma que emanaba, justo como el significado de su nombre. "dime ¿Qué haces en éste lugar?" cuestionó lo mismo que ella le había preguntado primero

"sólo estoy dando un paseo eso es todo" explicó con parsimonia

"y… ¿vives cerca de aquí?, ¿Qué no deberías atacarme por ser un cazador?" interrogó con cautela aunque mucho más relajado

"podría decirse que si, respondiendo tú primera pregunta además no tengo cuentas pendientes contigo así que no veo la necesidad de atacarte pequeño cazador" dijo contestando las preguntas que éste le había hecho

"¡no te atrevas a subestimarme!" gritó molesto

"¡oh! Mis más sinceras disculpas si te ofendí en algún momento" se disculpó con su habitual sonrisa pero siendo ésta de forma conciliadora

"… será mejor que regrese antes de que llueva" comentó observando el cielo "¿no deberías tú también buscar refugio?" miró intrigado como ésta no tenia frio y tampoco parecía molestarse por si llovía

"creo que tienes razón, nos veremos otro día pequeño" se despidió amablemente retomando su camino

'_Que mujer más extraña, ¡hmph! No importa, mejor me voy antes de que nii-san me regañe si descubre que me he ido'_ reflexiono para sí mismo. Giro sobre sus talones en dirección a su casa sin percatarse de que Shizuka aún con su aura oculta observaba cada movimiento que éste hacia.

**.**

El sol se asomaba por el horizonte, estaba exhausta, tan pronto llegara a casa lo primero que haría sería ver a sus niños y luego tomar una larga ducha. Había algo que la preocupaba; era el hecho de que el presidente de la asociación últimamente se comportaba diferente, como si estuviese escondiendo algo. Se lo había comentado a su esposo pero éste sólo pensó que eran paranoias suyas… quizá tuviese razón aunque no podía quitarse de encima aquel presentimiento de que algo iba a ocurrir; en fin, sea lo que fuese tenía otras cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse como darle la sangré que Kaname necesitaba y ver como podía ayudar a Ichiru con su enfermedad. No podía creerlo, cuatro años ya desde que Kaname había llegado a sus vidas y cuatro años ya desde que mantenían su pequeño secreto.

**.**

"Zero, levántate el desayuno está listo" lo sacudió suavemente para despertarlo. Vio como el chico abría sus hermosos ojos amatista, al principio desconcertado y luego asintiendo en señal de entendimiento

"¿Dónde está Ichiru?" fue lo primero que pregunto, bostezando en medio de ésta

"Se encuentra ya abajo, en el comedor" respondió Kaname

"ya veo… dame un minuto y ya te alcanzo" pidió desperezándose. Kaname salió de la habitación dándole privacidad. Miró el reloj en la pared dándose cuenta que eran las ocho y treinta algo tarde para su costumbre. Recordó el motivo por el que se hallaba en la cama de Kaname, tenía que hablar con Ichiru y solucionar las cosas, tal vez se le había pasado la mano… ¡maldición, porque simplemente su hermano no podía llevarse bien con Kaname! Se paró, estiró sus músculos y salió rumbo al comedor. El desayuno se veía rico, Kaname cocinaba muy bien, su madre le había enseñado con esmero; no es que él no supiera cocinar, sólo que no se le presentaba la oportunidad aún, si no era su madre era Kaname el que lo hacia por insistencia de éste. "Buen día Ichiru, Kaname"

"Buen día, Zero" saludó Kaname

"¡nii-san! Ya no estás molesto conmigo" se sorprendió Ichiru

"no, sólo discúlpate con Kaname" respondió secamente alcanzando a ver la mueca que puso su hermano "Ichiru..."

"si nii-san ya entendí" alegó "siento lo que dije ayer Kaname"

"tranquilo no estoy molesto" se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, siguiendo en su oficio de lavar platos y ollas con los que había preparado el desayuno. "Por cierto… okaa-san está apunto de llegar" comentó casual

"¿como sabes eso? Ni que fueras un perro" diciendo esto Zero rodo los ojos, a lo que oyó una ligera risita de parte de Kaname, sinceramente éste era el chico más extraño que había conocido. Suspiro con resignación, Kaname nunca cambiaria.

Detuvo su tarea cuando sintió la presencia de su madre, colocó el plato en el lavaplatos, se secó las manos y corrió hasta la puerta, cuando hacia aquello se dio cuanta como los hermanos se miraron entre sí, como preguntándose que le había ocurrido; una sonrisa se asomo en las comisuras de sus labios. Abrió la puerta corriendo luego por el estrecho camino, lanzándose en un abrazo a su madre, se sentía muy feliz de verla.

"¡oh, Kaname! No pensé que me extrañaras tanto" a diferencia del rostro de su esposo y sus hijos que llegaron después del castaño, ella no estaba sorprendida, sabia de antemano porque Kaname los estaba recibiendo en la entrada. "Kaname ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos tan cerca?" oyó decir a su esposo "eso es un secreto entre okaa-san y yo, otou-san" Kaname le respondió, no podían decirle que era por sus poderes de vampiro "¿un secreto?" cuestionó su esposo "si, un secreto" dijeron los dos al tiempo.

**.**

Ya en casa su madre entró a su cuarto a tomar una ducha, su padre fue a la sala a ver la televisión junto a Ichiru y Kaname a terminar su labor con los platos, mientras él tendía la cama. Se alegraba de que Ichiru estuviera bien, lo quería en demasía y si le llegara a pasar algo nunca se lo perdonaría, su deber era cuidar a su hermano menor. Mañana tendrían que volver al entrenamiento, Yagari-sensei sin duda es un muy buen maestro, aún recordaba el día en que éste perdió su ojo por defenderlo del ataque de un vampiro, desde ese día se prometió que se volvería más fuerte, igual que él, igual que su admirable maestro.

**.**

Era por la tarde y se encontraba en la habitación con su madre, habían cerrado la puerta para que nadie entraba por sorpresa, era mejor ser cuidadosos. Hoy era día de alimentarse, desde hacia tres meses que no bebía nada y estaba un poco sediento.

"¿algo fuera de lo normal que comentar Kaname?" dijo mientras buscaba una navaja

"no okaa-san. Todo estuvo tranquilo" contestó jugando con sus manos, de repente el olor de la sangre inundo sus sentidos embriagándolo con aquel exquisito aroma

"puedes empezar cuando gustes" mencionó extendiendo el antebrazo dejando ver la rojiza bebida

"gracias okaa-san" inclinando su cabeza comenzó a lamerla, degustando cada sorbo que bebía, tenía que hacerlo rápido ya que no podían darse el lujo de ser descubiertos, Zero, Ichiru y su padre estaban viendo la televisión y en cualquier momento podrían subir

"¿estas satisfecho?" pregunto por si las dudas

"si okaa-san" respondió con una ligera sonrisa, lo bueno de ser un vampiro era que su saliva podía sanar heridas sin que éstas dejaran cicatriz, por ese motivo los brazos de su madre siempre estaban libres de cortes que hacia el cuchillo o la navaja. Despacio y sin hacer ruido quitó el seguro de la puerta, luego la abrió lentamente para que nadie se sospechara "voy por un vaso con agua okaa-san, recuéstate mientras regreso" aviso

"si querido, te estaré esperando" se encontraba un poco mareada por eso hizo exactamente lo que Kaname le dijo, además que el agotamiento no ayudaba mucho. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras Kaname volvía con el vaso con agua, una vez que los abrió ya la habitación no daba vueltas "gracias cariño" agradeció tomando el vaso, siempre sucedía lo mismo cuando era hora de alimentar a Kaname, aunque en los últimos años había mejorado, su pequeño no bebía demasiado y eso lo apreciaba mucho.

**.**

Era tarde en la noche cuando Ichiru sin hacer ruido salió de su cama, procurando que Zero no se despertara. Le intrigaba aquella mujer, quería comprobar si se la encontraría de nuevo, según las palabras que ésta menciono antes de marcharse.

"nos volvemos a ver pequeño" dijo a modo de saludo

"hola" fue todo lo que contesto Ichiru, Shizuka se encontraba sentada en una roca como si lo estuviera esperando

"podría jurar que hoy te encuentras de mejor humor a diferencia de ayer" profirió casual

"eso se debe a que ya no estoy peleando con nii-san" no podía revelar mucha información pero había algo en ella que le resultaba de confianza

"eso es bueno, me alegra por ti" expreso amablemente

"aunque lo malo del asunto fue que tuve que pedir disculpas a Kaname" frunció el ceño al recordarlo

"¿Kaname?" abrió enormemente los ojos ante la mención de ese nombre

"si él es un niño que no me agrada, ya que siempre tiene la atención de todos especialmente de nii-san "continuó sin percatarse de la sorpresa de la mujer

'_Kaname… ese es el mismo nombre del hijo mayor de los Kuran, debo decir que es una sorpresa ya que no muchas personas se llaman así, imagino que es una coincidencia, hasta donde sé el heredero de los Kuran está con sus padres'_ prenso para sí misma sin prestarle atención a lo que Ichiru decía en ese preciso instante

"¡oye, no me estás escuchando!"Exclamo Ichiru

"disculpa mi mala educación pequeño, sólo me sorprendí cuando mencionaste a ese tal Kaname, sabes conozco a una pareja la cual tienen un hijo con ese mismo nombre"

"um, ya veo… oye ¿puedo pedirte un favor?" hablo seriamente

"si está a mi alcance lo hare con gusto" arguyo

"deja de llamarme _'pequeño'_, mi nombre es Ichiru" protesto haciendo mala cara

"claro que si, Ichiru" rió ante el favor del niño "a cambio de que dejes de llamarme _'oye'_, como ya te he dicho que mi nombre es Shizuka" espetó

"trato hecho, Shizuka-san" acepto con una sonrisa, la mujer era realmente agradable

Desde esa noche, siguió reuniéndose con Shizuka, creciendo en él respeto por ella, ya que realmente sabía muchas cosas, cosas que ni siquiera Yagari-sensei sabia. Una semana después de su encuentro con Shizuka, la tragedia llamó a su puerta…

* * *

"Kaname acompáñame al pueblo por algunos víveres" pidió mientras se ponía los zapatos

"¿e Ichiru?" cuestiono después de no haberlo visto en toda la tarde, además de que últimamente actuaba raro

"me dijo que iría al bosque a buscar algo que necesitaba, imagino que regresara pronto" no estaba preocupado puesto que a Ichiru le gustaba ir al bosque. Abrió la puerta para que salieran por el encargo de su madre, no tardarían demasiado de todas formas.

**.**

"¿estás seguro que deseas ayudarme?… sabes bien lo que planeo hacer" dirigió su mirada al niño de cabellera plateada

"ellos te hicieron daño, mataron a alguien que querías ¿no es así?, además ellos ya no me aman a diferencia tuya" declaró como respuesta añadiendo por último "tú no me abandonaras ¿verdad?" miró fijamente a aquella hermosa mujer de cabellos parecidos a los suyos, a aquella mujer que había sufrido tanto

"nunca sería capaz de abandonarte Ichiru-kun" pronuncio solemnemente, el niño sonrió y tomando su mano fueron rumbo a su hogar o más específicamente al que una vez lo fue.

La tarde se disolvía, los anaranjados colores se perdían en la negrura de la noche, instalando a la luna como reina de ésta y las estrellas como compañía y testigo de la masacre que ocurría. Abrió la puerta encontrándola extrañamente sin seguro, algo raro si se lo preguntaban ya que eso nunca sucedía, dio unos pasos tropezándose con algo. "Kaname ¿puedes prender la luz?, no veo nada y me tropecé con algo" declaro con molestia; pero la luz nunca fue encendida y Kaname tampoco respondía, chasqueando la lengua camino a tientas hasta el interruptor. Una vez logrado su objetivo vio a Kaname allí, estático, temblando con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿te sucede algo?" preguntó pero igual que antes no hubo respuesta, decidió seguir la línea de visión del chico hasta posarla en aquel cuerpo sin vida que yacía en el suelo. Sus ojos color amatista se ampliaron con horror al descubrir de quien se trataba "n-no p-puede s-ser… ¿o-otou-san?" tartamudeó, debía ser un sueño, no podía ser su padre el que se encontraba allí tirando como un muñeco, con el brazo derecho, la pierna izquierda rota y su cuello en un ángulo anormal. Quería gritar, quería llorar pero nada de eso sucedió, sólo la desesperación llegaba a su mente "¡K-Kaname no te quedes allí parado!, ¡rápido busca a okaa-san! yo iré por Ichiru" se obligo a decir aunque fuera gritando.

Corrió a la sala encontrándolo allí, tranquilamente sentado "¡nii-san que bueno que llegas, te esperaba para irnos!" le oyó decir con jubilo

"¡que tonterías dices, otou-san está muerto!" grito molesto por la estupidez que decía su hermano

"lo se, Shizuka-san lo hizo" hablaba como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo

"¿Shizuka?" no podía creer lo que su hermano decía, ¿es que acaso no le dolía la muerte de su familia?; la desesperación y el miedo fueron remplazados por una ira ciega que crecía más y más.

"si, Shizuka-san es ella, la que está justo detrás de ti" susurro

**.**

En la otra mano estaba Kaname, en cuanto escucho lo que Zero le gritó movió sus piernas donde el olor de la sangre de su madre le indicaba. "o-okaa-san… ¿e-estas bien?" rezaba esperando una respuesta afirmativa, algo que nunca llego. Rodeo la cama encontrándose con el cuerpo de ésta. Su garganta dolía como si tuviese a alguien presionándola muy fuertemente, sus lágrimas caían como cascadas, su mandíbula estaba fuertemente cerrada para no dejar escapar ningún sollozo y su cuerpo temblaba copiosamente. No necesitaba encender la luz ya que sus ojos veían perfectamente en la oscuridad; su madre estaba tirada en el piso con la garganta horriblemente desgarrada, movió sus pies hasta estar cerca de ella y con dedos temblorosos cerro los ojos hasta estar cerca se ella cerrando los ojos que no volvería a ver nunca más, aquellos cálidos ojos color violeta que lo veían con amor y que fueron lo primero que vio después de caer por ese acantilado ya nunca más se abrirían.

Salió de su aturdimiento al escuchar el grito de dolor de Zero y como Ichiru le pedía a una tal Shizuka que lo dejaría vivir; se paró y con su velocidad sobrehumana llegó donde se encontraban. El vacio y la desolación que sentía después de ver a su madre muerta cambiaron a un odio que no sabia que podía tener. Esa maldita mujer clavaba sus filosos colmillos en el cuello de Zero, para un segundo más tarde arrojarlo inconsciente al piso, como si fuese un insecto.

"por favor Shizuka-san no lo mates, quiero mucho a mi nii-san" suplico Ichiru

"si ese es tu deseo, no lo hare Ichiru-kun" le aseguro la vampiresa

"…tú maldita, como te atreves a lastimar a Zero y matar a okaa-san y otou-san…" siseo con furia, sus ojos no se veían porque sus cabellos castaños cubrían su rostro. El aura de Kaname comenzó a expandirse, provocando el miedo en Ichiru y la sensación de amenaza en Shizuka

'_¿quien es ese niño?, no es un simple humano' _pensó Shizuka sorprendida.

"…Ichiru es mejor que te vayas, llévate a Zero contigo, necesita atención medica" aconsejo en un tono lleno de rencor algo irreconocible para los acostumbrados a la voz suave y baja de Kaname

"que tonterías dices, el que debería huir eres tú "contradijo aparentando frialdad para encubrir el miedo que en realidad sentía

Ningún sonido salió de los labios de Kaname, con lentitud levanto rostro, sus ojos eran teñidos por el característico rojo carmesí de su especie; esos extraños ojos color carmín que una vez mostraron calidez y dulzura fueron remplazados por el odio y la sed de venganza. Con velocidad sobrehumana despareció de la vista de los que consideraba como enemigos.

Con sus sentidos vampíricos en estado de alarma Shizuka giro todo su cuerpo para bloquear el ataque que venia por la retaguardia; Kaname sin perder tiempo golpeó por el costado izquierdo de la vampiresa mandándola a volar al otro extremo de la sala. Ichiru se encontraba inmóvil sin saber que hacer, la batalla que presenciaba sus ojos, o mejor dicho lo que lograba captar estaba fuera de sus manos, era verdad cuando decían que los vampiros eran las criaturas más monstruosas que existían en la faz de la tierra.

Otro ataque dirigido a su cuello, el chico era bueno, bastante para la edad que tenía; en pocos segundos había logrado acorralarla obligándola a bloquear y esquivar como única defensa. Pero ¿Cómo demonios los Kiryuu tenían a un vampiro en su hogar? ¡Y peor sea el caso un sangre pura!, ¿Cómo es que nadie sabia? Y ¿por qué Ichiru no le había dicho nada?; Su tren de pensamientos fue detenido al sentir una pastada en sus costillas, rompiendo algunas de éstas en el proceso. Justo cuando el chico había lanzado un puñetazo con algo de esfuerzo logro detenerlo, agarrando la muñeca lo más fuerte que pudo hasta conseguir romperla, aunque a éste no le afecto en ningún sentido. Rápidamente impactó su codo en el rostro del niño, mandándolo a volar una vez que había soltado su muñeca.

Kaname se incorporo pasados unos segundos, su nariz sangraba pero a él no le importaba, lo único que deseaba era acabar con esa mujer, aquella que había osado matar a su madre, a su padre y que sin misericordia alguna había mordido el cuello de Zero. "…Es hora de acabar con este pequeño juego… es tu fin Shizuka"

¿Pequeño juego?, ¿eso es lo había estado haciendo Kaname todo este tiempo?, debía ser una estúpida broma ¿verdad?, que parte de esa breve escaramuza era un juego. ¡Dios!, Kaname daba miedo cuando se enojaba. Ichiru quería huir, cualquier lugar era mejor que éste, pero obviamente no lo haría solo, si Shizuka-san no lo hacia con él, era mejor morir en este lugar. Aunque fuera poco el tiempo el que se conocían había llegado a tomarle un gran cariño, ella era muy comprensiva, amable y siempre lo escuchaba como si fuese la única persona del mundo; la apreciaba en verdad.

Lentamente alzó su brazo a la altura de su hombro, no es que de ahí fuera a salir algo, sólo lo utilizaba como punto de enfoque; sin pensarlo dos veces una gigantesca oleada de energía se descargó sobre ella, empujándola lejos, logrando que atravesara la pared, siendo detenida por una roca. Camino sin prisa y en total calma, avanzó toda la sala hasta detener sus pisadas en la fría nieve, con su brazo aún levantado concentro su próximo ataque en el cuello de Shizuka como si simulara estrangularla. Enviando más fuerza a su ataque, con su mano libre afiló sus uñas preparándose para enterarlas profundamente en lo que sería su golpe de gracia.

**.**

Sintió su cuello siendo apresado por una fuerza extraña, el chico era evidentemente quien la controlaba, todo indicaba que su poder especial era la telequinesis, un arma sin lugar a dudas mortal. El aire ya no llegaba a sus pulmones, ahora si la tenía completamente a su merced, ¡maldición! El próximo sería el golpe final, ¡maldición! Debía hacer algo, pero nada llegaba a su mente, ese chico era un completo peligro.

Un agónico grito se dejó oír por toda la casa desconcentrándolos a ambos de su batalla, luego del primero vino el segundo, el tercero y luego el cuarto y así consecutivamente siguieron cada vez más dolorosos y desagradables.

"¡Zero!" gritó Kaname al reconocer ese timbre de voz, corrió donde estaba éste olvidándose de su ataque y de la presencia de Shizuka, Zero era más importante que esa sangre pura y su preocupación por él lleno completamente su mente.

¡Grandioso! ésta era su oportunidad, vio a Ichiru salir del hueco en la pared de la sala, aquel chico de cabellos castaños pasó por el lado de éste pero sin importante en lo más mínimo. Jadeando corrió a donde estaba Ichiru, lo tomó en brazos y escapo con él. "Ichiru ¿ese era el tal Kaname del que me hablaste?" pregunto algo cansaba

"si… es él… pero… nunca pensé que fuera un vampiro" susurro aún, tenía miedo

Así que sus sospechas eran ciertas, ¡santo cielo!, ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?, ese chiquillo era físicamente parecido a Haruka-dono, además de que era un sangre pura, ¿Por qué estaba aquí?, ¿Qué no se encontraba con sus padres?, otra cosa que la inquietaba era el hecho de que aunque aquel chico poseía unos poderes impresionantes al principio no puedo sentir su aura, era como si fuese un humano corriente… debía encontrar las respuestas mas no era fácil, los Kuran se encontraban escondidos y si no querían ser encontrados nadie los hallaría, por otro lado no podía preguntarle a cualquiera sobre el primogénito de estos, en el mundo de los vampiros sólo los más allegados a la familia y que fueran de su completa confianza conocían de su existencia, si no fuera porque había sido la prometida de Rido jamás se habría enterado. Suspiro frustrada, ya sentía a un dolor de cabeza aproximarse.

**.**

"¡Zero, resiste!" su aura se había desvanecido completamente y sus ojos volvieron a su color natural; sostenía fuertemente a Zero evitando que se revolviera tan violentamente a causa del dolor. Sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo, Zero se estaba convirtiendo en un vampiro "aguanta Zero, estoy contigo" suplica una y otra vez, apretándolo en su abrazo.

El dolor era intenso, hacia calor, su cuerpo estaba en llamas, esa agonía lo consumía lenta y dolorosamente. Todo lo que sus ojos apreciaban era la oscuridad, cerniéndose más y más sobre él, aunque corriera no lograría escapar de ella. Su cuerpo le pesaba demasiado, sus músculos se encontraban entumidos, quería cerrar los ojos y descansar un rato, pero una voz no lo dejaba tranquilo, ¿quien era el que lo llamaba?, _'¡basta, basta, basta!, ¡cállate de una buena vez! Déjame en paz'_ se quejaba repetidamente, el dolor era tal que por una vez en su vida quería rendirse, pero esa voz persistía…

Zero había dejado de gritar después de un rato, el sudor corría por su frente y su respiración era agitada, no había dudas, tenía una alta fiebre. Desabrocho apresuradamente cada botón de su abrigo enseguida colocándola sobre la desgarrada chaqueta de Zero, esto era malo y el clima tampoco ayudaba mucho. Alzándolo lo acomodo con cuidado en lo que quedaba del sofá, acaricio tiernamente la mejilla sonrojada luego remplazando su mano por un delicado beso "descansa Zero, yo me encarga de otou-san y okaa-san, ya regreso no tardo" no estaba seguro de si lo escuchaba pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Con esfuerzo, no tanto físico sino emocional, colocó los dos cadáveres de los que por un largo tiempo fueron sus padres; arreglo el cuello, el brazo y la pierna dislocada de su padre, ahora por lo menos tenia una posición mucho más digna. Con sus manos desnudas escavo la tierra, importándole un comino como terminaran éstas al final, sabiendo bien que volverían a la normalidad en cuestión de minutos, muy diferente de los dos seres que yacían al frente suyo.

Acomodo cada cuerpo en las fosas previamente cavadas, cerrando cada una colocó una piedra como símbolo de respeto remplazando así la característica cruz.

"_Requiem æternam dona eis, Domine, æternam et lux perpetua luceat eis._

_Te decet hymnus Deus, in Sion, et tibi reddetur votum in Ierusalem._

_Exaudi orationem meam; ad te omnis caro veniet. Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis_"

Recitó aquella oración que había aprendido hace tiempo en uno de sus libros, nunca pensó que fuera a utilizarla tan pronto… los iba extrañar mucho, especialmente a su madre, a aquella que le dio más que sólo su amor. "No se preocupen okaa-san, otou-san, cuidare a Zero con mi vida y lo protegeré de aquellos que deseen hacerle daño" susurro con convicción, el camino que ahora aguardaba a ambos iba a ser duro pero no se rendiría, lo cuidaría como su más preciado tesoro sin importar los sacrificios que tuviese que hacer. Con una última mirada a esas tumbas se dispuso a regresar.

"estoy devuelta Zero, espero no haberme demorado" se disculpó mientras envolvía una de las manos del joven de cabellos plateados con una de las suyas; la mano de Zero eran cálida a diferencia de la suya que era completamente fría producto de la nieve. Zero aún dormía, su corazón ahora latía a un ritmo normal según lo que escuchaba, la fiebre no bajaba pero al menos su vida no corría peligro. Se levanto de su asiento, soltando la mano de Zero, para luego dirigirse a la cocina, una vez allí sacó una pequeña ollita para llenarla con agua, busco un trapo cuando lo halló regreso a la sala nuevamente.

Humedeció el trapo y lo pasó en la frente de Zero haciendo lo mismo que su madre hacia cuando Ichiru se enfermaba. Repitió el procedimiento una y otra vez asegurándose de que la fiebre hubiese mermado hasta hacerse nula.

"hola Zero" saludo cuando éste abrió sus ojos

"¿Kaname?" vio como asentía confirmando su pregunta

"¿quieres algo de beber o prefieres comer?" ofreció bastante preocupado al verlo extremadamente pálido

"agua estaría bien" su garganta quemaba como el infierno

"¿no quieres algo más?" cuestionó sintiéndose impotente por no poder ayudar en algo más

"no, con el agua me basta y además no tengo hambre" respondió rápidamente cuando vio que Kaname iba a protestar

El chico de ojos carmín se levanto nuevamente rumbo a la cocina, después de un rato volvió con el vaso con agua solicitado, Zero al tener el vaso en sus manos lo bebió rápidamente, la sed que sentía era abrumadora

"¿te duele algo Zero?" consultó luego de que el chico de hebras plateadas terminara de beber el agua

"no, sólo tengo un poco de sueño" agrego un poco aturdido

"entonces duerme un rato, yo no moveré" aseguro

"dime ¿no tienes frio?, ¿Qué ocurrió con tu abrigo?" preguntó una vez que se dio cuenta

"tranquilo, ahora duerme" acarició su cabeza mientras jugaba con sus suaves y sedosos cabellos

"pero-"su protesta fue interrumpida por un dedo en sus labios

"shhhh, descansa Zero, lo necesitas, yo estaré bien" sonrió a modo de respuesta, Zero resignándose a quejarse se acostó nuevamente cerrando sus ojos durmiéndose al instante.

Kaname en silencio veía como Zero cerraba sus ojos, levantándose lo más suave que pudo subió las escaleras para enseguida entrar en lo que antes era su habitación, acercándose a su cama recogió todas las cobijas que pudo con sus manos y regreso a la sala. Cubrió Zero lo mejor que pudo, no quería que la fiebre regresase debido a que por el enorme hoyo entraba aquel viento invernal. No había podido cubrir bien a Zero antes porque estaba ocupado con los cadáveres de sus padres, no deseaba que Zero los viese de esa forma, especialmente a su madre, ya suficiente tenía con que hubiese visto a su padre en esa forma además lo ocurrido con Ichiru tampoco ayudaba. Al recordar al gemelo menor y la mujer que lo acompañaba no pudo evitar que una oleada de resentimiento y rabia lo invadiera, ¿Cómo era posible que él hiciera eso?, ¿fue acaso por culpa suya?, ¡maldición, esto era injusto!, ¡no tenia derecho!, ¿por que hacerle esto a su propia familia?, madre siempre los cuido, siempre tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, siempre vivía preocupaba por el bienestar de Ichiru, en todo lo que él necesitase, lo sabia bastante bien porque el pasaba mayor parte del tiempo con ella, ¿por qué desquitarse con ellos si al que odiaba era a él?. Suspiro derrotado, no lograría nada con la rabia y lo más importante ahora era Zero, lo demás podía esperar para más tarde. Miró a su alrededor, todo era oscuro, sabia que la sala no era el mejor lugar para estar pero… pero a diferencia del resto de las habitaciones ésta no guardaba el olor de la sangre de sus padres. Tenían que ir a algún lugar, no era seguro estar aquí, quizá esa loca vampiresa quisiera regresar y no podían arriesgarse; la duda apareció nuevamente, ¿A dónde ir? Esa era la cuestión, no conocía a nadie, quizá cuando Zero se despertara podía pedir ayuda a esos cazadores y estaría a salvo pero ¿y él?, a donde iría, no tenia más hogar que éste, el no era un cazador así que no podía ir con Zero y peor sea dicho era un vampiro, claro no podía decirle esto alguien ese era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba igual que hizo su madre. No quería estar alejado de Zero, él era su mundo ahora, era la única persona que tenía, nadie más si no él, ¿entonces que hacer?, suspiró por segunda vez, estaba visto que su mente por hoy no iba llegar a ningún lado y ahora podía notar como su cabeza comenzaba a doler, usar sus poderes nunca fue una gran idea. En estos cuatro años había practicado para ver si tenia alguna habilidad, todo esto apoyado por su madre pero nunca sucedía nada, sólo cuando una sensación de _déjà vu _lo invadía los utilizaba inconscientemente según su madre y luego llegaban las repercusiones, un horrible dolor de cabeza lo acechaba, por eso esas sesiones de practica habían cesado gradualmente. Quizás hoy envuelto por el rencor sus poderes habían surgido aunque recordaba vagamente lo que había hecho, ese era otro efecto secundario, nunca recordaba exactamente lo que ocurría en esos momentos. Estaba cansado, usar algo que está fuera de tu control deja el cuerpo agotado y éste ya empezaba a reclamarle un poco de sueño al igual que su mente, pero no podía darse el lujo de dormirse debía hacer guardia mientras Zero dormía y no iba permitir que algo pudiese perturbar el sueño que necesitaba tanto.

* * *

"Debemos apurarnos Yagari antes de que sea tarde" presionó Cross, preocupado por lo Kiryuu

"estoy conduciendo lo más rápido que este cacharro da" mascullo entre dientes

Habían recibido un informe la noche anterior, la sangre pura Hiou Shizuka planeaba un ataque contra lo Kiryuu, en venganza a lo que le habían hecho a su amante. ¡Maldición! Todo resultó ser una trampa de ese desgraciado de Rido, de eso estaba seguro y según lo que había escuchado el comportamiento del presiente era sumamente extraño, todo indicaba que también estaba involucrado.

El Chevrolet modelo Sedan 1950 recorría el sendero cubierto por la nieve, el motor daba su máxima capacidad provocando un estruendoso sonido en medio del inhabitado camino rompiendo el silencio y la paz que envolvía la carretera. El clima parecía no querer colaborar con los ocupantes de aquel carro; lo que había empezado como una soleada mañana en pocas horas se convirtió en una fuerte tormenta de nieve, dificultando la travesía de aquellos apurados viajeros.

"¡demonios, casi no puedo ver!" espetó con frustración Yagari "sólo espero que se encuentren a salvo" dijo mientras mordía su labio inferior

Cross oraba para que las palabras de Yagari se cumplieran, los Kiryuu eran una familia que valoraba mucho, no sólo por su linaje sino también por las maravillosas personas que eran; puede que hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablaron por última vez pero aun así los recordaba a la perfección, le hubiese encantado encontrarlos en otras circunstancias, unas más agradables, si les llegaba a ocurrir algo no sabría que lo que haría.

Yagari frenó el carro algo brusco cabe mencionar, pero ese detalle ahora no importaba; corrieron por la fina y pesada nieve, sus alientos se reflejaban en el aire debido a la temperatura "es allí" señalo con un dedo enguantado

Tres ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa y la consternación, la casa estaba destrozada, el silencio sepulcral reinaba en todo su esplendor dándole a aquella casa un aire de total misterio.

"¿crees… crees que llegamos tarde?" se obligo a decir, sin querer pensar en esa posibilidad. Cross sentía el miedo correr por su espina, algo que no había experimentado en sus largos años de vida, a diferencia suya Yagari se mantenía callado con un horrible presentimiento palpitado en sus venas. Abrieron la puerta lentamente, desenfundado sus armas una vez que entraron, se separaron para cubrir más terreno, Yagari fue por arriba y Cross por abajo.

Yagari entro en cada habitación sin encontrar a alguien sólo sangre en una de ellas, lo que aumento su preocupación, ¡con un demonio!, ¿no podía ser tarde, verdad?

El área de la cocina estaba desierta, al igual que el baño de invitados, sin hacer ruido alguno entró a la sala, la cual era un completo desastre, un enorme hoyo se apreciaba en una de las paredes, evidenciando una pelea, ¡Dios no podía ser tarde!

"¿Quién es usted?" una voz hablo con hostilidad

"¿eh?" fue todo lo que pudo responder antes de que sus ojos se fijaran en la pequeña figura delante de él

"dije que ¿Quién es usted?" repitió sin quietar ese tono amenazante

* * *

_Me gustaría aclarar cuando Shizuka menciona a Haruka utiliza el honorifico "__**Dono**__". __El sufijo __Tono__ (__殿__【との】__,__'__**Tono'**__**?**__), pronunciado __dono__ (__どの__,__'__**dono'**__**?**__) es un sufijo arcaico extremadamente formal. En la época de los samuráis se utilizaba para denotar un gran respeto hacia el interlocutor pero en condición de igualdad. Tiene un significado similar al de "Señor", aunque no indica procedencia noble (…) información sacada de la Wikipedia. Como ven Shizuka menciona esto porque tiene un gran respeto tanto por Haruka como por Juuri aunque siendo todos ellos sangre puras no necesitan un extremo formalismo; éste mismo caso se ve cuando Sara habla con Kaname, ella no se refiere a él por el __**Sama**__ sino por el __**San**__._

_Otra cosa que me gustaría explicar es que yo no considero a Ichiru y a Shizuka como __**malos**__, en realidad los veo como simples victimas de un destino muy cruel, digo ella siempre estuvo encerrada y fue un simple instrumento para las personas, Ichiru aunque se comportara indiferente y detestara a Zero en apariencia él lo apreciaba enormemente como vimos en la parte que le pidió a Zero que lo devorara para así ser uno de nuevo y en especial cuando Zero visita su tumba y éste le dice que siempre estarán juntos, ven… _

_Por otro lado adoro la forma en que Shizuka apreciaba a Ichiru, las palabras que le dijo antes de morir fueron hermosas y literalmente ella expreso que Ichiru era el único ser humano que había apreciado, imagino que de un modo maternal ya que ella amaba a su amante. En cuanto a Ichiru pienso que él guardaba sentimientos románticos hacia ella igual que hacia Maria para él, en conclusión todo esto es un completo enredo… pero no puedo de dejar de apreciar ésta pareja._


	5. Ajustandose a nuevos cambios parte 1

Hola de nuevo (n.n)/ ha sido tanto tiempo desde que actualice... (suspira) y debido a ello quiero pedirles disculpas a ustedes mis preciados lectores, se querrán matarme y no los culpo jejeje

El motivo de mi ausencia fue por estar haciendo mis trabajos y debo decir que todas las desveladas que sufrí valieron la pena pues todas mis materias quedaron con notas suprema mente altas y el trabajo de software que me encontraba desarrollando y que prácticamente toco hacerlo a las carreras (porque al final fui yo quien programo todo) quedo bien hecho y debo decir que en mi vida quiero volver a ver una facturación medica.

En fin, ahora me encuentro realizando mis practicas laborales y pues me queda más tiempo para escribir. Este capitulo está dividido en dos partes porque quedaba muy largo y no quería aburrirlos pero no se impacienten voy a actualizar pronto. No siendo más los invito a leer.

* * *

De las sombras salió un niño de aproximadamente unos 11 ó 12 años de edad, su cabello castaño se encontraba desaliñado, su piel blanca se comenzaba a tornar purpura debido al frio invernal pero lo más curioso de aquello eran esos inusuales ojos color carmín que en ese momento mostraban frialdad absoluta

"disculpe ¿va estar todo el día mirándome o me va a contestar?" dijo exasperado Kaname, puede que sonara descortés e inclusive grosero de su parte pero no podía confiarse, aunque este hombre no fuera un vampiro bien podía ser un ladrón, uno nunca sabia, así que era mejor andar con cuidado

"¡ah, lo siento mucho! Mi nombre es Kaien Cross, tranquilo no voy a hacerte daño" movió sus manos de un lado a otro nervioso porque pudiese haber un malentendido

"¿Cross?... Cross..." ahí iba ese nombre de nuevo, le resultaba familiar pero ¿dónde?... sopesando la idea por unos segundos al fin su mente daba con la respuesta, claro que conocía ese nombre, su madre una vez lo había mencionado. Una punzada de dolor atravesó su corazón al recordar a su madre, era corto el tiempo que tanto Zero como él tuvieron para sus heridas sanaran, pero debía ser fuerte no podía permitirse mostrar debilidad, todo por Zero… por el bien de su preciado Zero "¡ah ya veo!, ¡usted es un cazador!, ¿verdad?" preguntó más relajado

"¿eh?... si, si ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? Y por cierto ¿Quién eres tú?" cuestiono el antiguo cazador confundido

"mi nombre es Kaname y lo conozco porque okaa-san una vez lo menciono a usted al igual que el sensei de Zero" respondió suavemente mientras dirigía su cuerpo en dirección a la durmiente figura del chico de cabellos plateados

"¿tu okaa-san?, ¿espera ese de ahí no es Zero-kun?" sus ojos color miel se agrandaron como platos, el pánico comenzaba a recorrer por sus venas; pero cuando el chico hizo mella de hablar una voz profunda se dejó oír en la sala

"oye Cross, no logré encontrar algo… sólo un enorme charco de sangre en el cuarto de arri-" se detuvo al reparar en la pequeña figura que acompañaba al cazador legendario, frunció el entrecejo al no reconocer al chico y que para colmo de males estaba muy cerca de su pupilo.

"¡oh Yagari! Encontré a Kaname-kun junto con Zero-kun y por lo que veo se encuentran bien" pronunció tratando de calmar el ambiente tenso que se había instalado

"¡usted es Yagari-san!" Kaname se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre "¡rápido, por favor tiene que ayudar a Zero!" corrió hasta estar al frente del cazador de un único ojo, agarrando su gabardina con desesperación

"cálmate chico… dime que sucede con Zero, mejor dicho tú sabes que pasó aquí ¿no es cierto?" interrogó mientras entrecerraba su ojo

"…um…"su mirada se desvió y su mano soltó la gabardina; no lograba hallar las palabras exactas para explicar la situación sin que sospecharan de él "una vampiresa llamada Shizuka entró y atacó a okaa-san y a otou-san mientras Zero y yo estábamos comprando algunos víveres, cuando regresamos encontramos en total silencio la casa, algo que nos extraño a ambos, Zero abrió la puerta y fue ahí que vimos a otou-san… m-muerto. Zero decidió que era mejor separarnos y encontrar a okaa-san e… Ichi…Ichiru" este último nombre lo dijo con rabia a lo que ambos hombres lo vieron con incertidumbre "cuando subí las escaleras entré al cuarto de okaa-san y también estaba muer…" no pudo terminar, las palabras se agolparon su garganta, le dolía pensar en ella de esa forma. _'Así que el charco de sangre era de ella'_ pensó Yagari mas no expreso la idea. "baje a la sala cuando escuche un grito, era de Zero, él… él fue mordido por Shizuka y lo peor del asunto es que Ichiru es su cómplice y se fue con ella" finalizo su relato todavía sin levantar la cabeza.

Ambos hombres abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente, en tan poco tiempo había ocurrido un gran desastre y quien llevó la peor parte fue Zero "…dime Kaname-kun ¿Por qué llamas okaa-san y otou-san a los señores Kiryuu?" preguntó Kaien, lo único que no cuadraba en la información era ese misterioso chico

"para resumir la historia sólo diré que ellos me adoptaron hace mucho tiempo ya que no pudieron encontrar a mis verdaderos padres" respondió apáticamente, lo que menos quería en éste momento era hablar de él mismo.

"K-Kaname…" se escucho una suave voz que denotaba el cansancio extremo

"¡Zero!" corrió hasta posarse al lado éste "no te preocupes, vinieron unos cazadores a ayudarnos" mencionó esto mientras acariciaba la pálida mejilla de Zero

"¿Cazadores?" cuestionó desubicado, toda la habitación daba vueltas. Kaname miró a los susodichos preguntándose si esos dos iban a ayudar o si iban a estar todo el día parados mirando. Captando el mensaje Yagari se acerco al sofá donde reposaba el chico de hebras plateadas en seguida tomándolo en sus brazos; necesitaban actuar rápido si querían que al menos ese chico tuviera un oportunidad de vivir antes de convertirse en un nivel E.

"Yagari-sensei ¿es usted?"No tenía ganas de abrir sus ojos, se sentía mareado mas se obligo a hacerlo al percibir que era levantado de donde se encontraba

"si, ahora duérmete chico" masculló a duras penas, le dolía ver a su alumno en ese estado

"p-pero Kaname…" intentó protestar, no podía dejarlo solo, ahora él era lo único que tenía

"no te preocupes él vendrá con nosotros" le aseguro intentando calmarlo

Y así fue como todos subieron al viejo vehículo, los dos adultos en la parte delantera mientras Zero dormía en el regazo de Kaname. El silencio era sepulcral, ninguno de los presentes estaba de ánimo para iniciar una conversación, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. El motor rugía a su máxima capacidad en medio del asfalto cubierto por la nieve, el paisaje era deprimente y entristecedor como si compartiera los sentimientos de las personas que iban dentro del carro. Kaname suspiro cansado, el agotamiento ya le estaba pasando factura y su cuerpo ya le estaba exigiendo algo de descanso, pero se resistía a tal idea, se prometió cuidar de Zero y no pensaba fallarle, por otro lado le incomodaba dormir frente a personas extrañas, las cuales constantemente lo miraban por el espejo retrovisor; sentía la penetrante mirada de Cross como si lo estuviera analizando. No sabía a donde los estaban llevando y por consiguiente en que momento se detendrían. Suspiro nuevamente, este sería un largo viaje…

* * *

El vehículo se detuvo frente a un enorme edificio de apariencia antigua e imponente. Ya dentro de éste el pequeño castaño fue guiado por Cross puesto que Yagari se había dirijo por otro camino llevándose consigo a Zero. Al principio Kaname se mostro muy preocupado al ver como el cazador se llevaba a Zero pero Cross le había tranquilizado diciéndole que Zero estaría bien y que pronto regresaría además tenía que hacerle algunas preguntas a lo que Kaname acepto a regaña dientes.

Debía ser cuidadoso, ahora no se encontraba en su casa o bueno lo que quedo de ella. No podía confiar en nadie, su principal preocupación era Zero, no sabía a dónde lo habían llevado, temía por su vida. Suponía que los cazadores ahora sabían que él era un vampiro, alguien que pronto caería en el último nivel de la escala, un nivel E. Sin embargo la persona que se lo había llevado era su maestro, él no sería capaza de acabar con la vida de su alumno ¿no?

"Dime Kaname-kun ¿cómo fue que los padres de Zero-kun te encontraron?" expreso Kaien sosteniendo una seria mirada en su juvenil rostro

"creo que ya se lo había dicho, okaa-san y otou-san me hallaron cerca de un río" contestó sin dejarse amedrentar por el otro

"si eso ya lo sé, pero a lo que yo me refiero es ¿por qué estabas allí?, ¿qué ocurrió con tus verdaderos padres?" volvió a intentar con la pregunta anterior pero con diferentes palabras

"la respuesta es simple, no tengo idea… no sé por qué razón estaba en el río, no sé qué ocurrió con mis verdaderos padres, cuando caí de aquel acantilado me golpee la cabeza y desde entonces no logro recordar nada" terminó de hablar sin apartar la mirada de su interlocutor

"ya veo" fue todo lo que pudo argumentar al ver la sinceridad en los ojos del infante "ahora, dime ¿cómo fue que lograste salir ileso?, tú estabas allí cuando Shizuka ataco a Zero-kun ¿no? Además ¿sabes la razón por la que Ichiru-kun decidió irse con ella?" está era una pregunta que lo estaba carcomiendo

"yo no me encontraba presente en el momento justo en que esa vampiresa ataco a Zero, me encontraba en la habitación de okaa-san, baje la escalera inmediatamente escuche su grito, ahí fue cuando vi como ella bebía su sangre…" en este punto un fuerte nudo apreso su garganta, recordar como el hermoso cuello de Zero era profanado por esa bruja, refósilandose con su sangre, con su dolor, con su agonía. Cerro sus puños con fuerza, su nudillos sobresalían blanquecinos debido a la presión y sus uñas se incrustaban en su carne "ella me miro sin interés alguno, era como un insecto frente a sus ojos, un insignificante humano… quizá por eso no me ataco, pues Zero posee sangre de cazador al igual que Ichiru…" volvió a detener su relato, mencionar ese nombre, hablar si tan siquiera de una persona tan pérfida le revolvía el estomago, que Ichiru hubiese escogido a esa maldita mujer sobre su familia, su hermano, su propio gemelo era un acto irremisible "…Ichiru… él le rogaba que no lastimara más a su hermano a lo que inexplicablemente ella accedió, según parece esos dos ya se conocían" suspiro cansinamente "luego Shizuka botó al suelo Zero igual que una marioneta a la que acaban de cortar sus cuerdas, tomó a Ichiru en sus brazos y se fueron de ahí abriendo un agujero en la sala" bajo su mirada a su regazo, quien diría que podía mentir tan bien y con tanta facilidad, todo por proteger su secreto, aunque si lo pensaba muchas cosas de las que había dicho eran verdad por eso se le facilito tanto contar esa historia.  
"¿quieres ver a Zero-kun verdad?" cambió abruptamente la conversación al ver que el estado de ánimo del chico cambio abruptamente "sígueme te guiare a donde se encuentra" poniéndose en pie se dirigió hasta la puerta, tomando la perilla la giro con lentitud abriendo la puerta mientras le hacia un gesto al niño para que se acercara.

Los pasillos oscuros iluminados por una chillona luz blanquecina que resplandecía aun más debido al mármol con el que estaban hechas, eran tan lagos que Kaname sentía que en vez de un edificio se encontraban en un laberinto, giraban a la derecha y a la izquierda, caminaban en diagonal en una parte y en otra se dedicaba a subir escaleras, hasta que al fin llegaron a su punto de destino luego de atravesar una oxidada reja que estuvo a punto de degollarlo si no fuera porque se quito de la trayectoria.

"¿puedo pasar?" preguntó mirando al adulto con anteojos

"seguro Kaname-kun, como el ritual ya acabo no habrá problema" contestó mientras acomodaba sus lentes

"¿ritual?" cuestionó intrigado

"no te preocupes, el ritual simplemente es un sello que se le coloco a Zero-kun para retrasar su caída en nivel E y ayudar a frenar sus impulsos vampíricos" respondió con una bobalicona sonrisa en su rostro no dejando ver la preocupación latente en su ojos color miel

Kaname cabeceo en señal de entendimiento, respiro profundamente y abrió lentamente la puerta; allí lo vio, acostado en una camilla unipersonal se encontraba Zero, quien al sentir la puerta abrirse giro su rostro para ver a la persona que entraba.

"¡Zero!" gritó de júbilo el castaño "estaba tan preocupado por ti" se acercó hasta estar al lado de él, tomando entre sus manos la mano derecha del chico de hebras plateadas. Un intento de sonrisa surgió en los rozados labios del chico pero sus amatistas ojos revelaban el cansancio tanto físico como mental de poseedor.

"¿Te encuentras bien Kaname?" murmuro preocupado

"no seas tonto, debes preocuparte más por ti que por mí" sonrió cariñosa y condescendientemente

"¿estabas con Cross, verdad?" más que a pregunta sonaba a respuesta, se percató de esto unos segundos después

"¿sabes que haremos ahora?, no quiero que me separen de ti eres la única persona que conozco y que me queda"sus rutilantes ojos carmín delataban el miedo de ser alejado de él

"según me dijo Yagari-sensei iremos a vivir con Cross… pues él tiene que salir… de viaje" sus ojos se cerraban, una espesa niebla se apoderaba de su mente, el sueño le abrumaba nuevamente

"comprendo, bien ahora que eso está resuelto descansa un poco" una de sus manos la acerco a los suaves cabellos acariciándolos con ternura y devoción

"¿y tú? Hasta donde sé… no has dormido… nada" su conciencia se perdía y su cuerpo se empezaba a entumecer

"Insisto estaré bien" susurró. Era mentira lo que acababa de decir, su cuerpo ya no daba más pero él obstinadamente se negaba a descansar, Zero era su prioridad y hasta no sentirse seguro no dormiría.  
Afuera de aquel cuarto se encontraban tanto el ex cazador como el que todavía seguía vigente sumergidos en una seria charla

"¿Lograste conseguir algo?" interpeló Yagari secamente

"algo así" suspiro el hombre de lentes

"¿y bien?, ¿Quién es el chico?" según lo que había escuchado del muchacho en la casa de los Kiryuu él fue adoptado por ellos y si ese es el caso ¿por qué Zero e Ichiru no dijeron nada?

"como ya sabes el fue adoptado por ellos, quienes lo encontraron en un río. Él no sabe por qué se encontraba allí y quiénes son sus verdaderos padres, me dijo que perdió la memoria" aún no se le quitaba la impresión que había recibido al verlo la primera vez, ese niño era idéntico a Haruka-san y su nombre concordaba con el de su hijo desaparecido, pero este niño no emitía aura alguna. Los vampiros son capaces de ocultar su presencia y así pasar de ser percibidos, pero por muy bien que la escondan los cazadores eran capaces de detectar aunque sea una parte de aquella 'oscuridad' (por llamarlo de alguna manera) que emitían, sin embargo con aquel muchacho era como estar frente a un ser humano común y corriente. Como hubiese deseado haber conocido al hijo de los Kuran y lo peor del asunto es que no sabía cómo contactarlos pues parecía que se los hubiese tragado la tierra, sólo los veía cuando ellos mismos aparecían en su puerta de otro modo no era posible. Lo último que escucho de ellos hace unos meses es que aún seguían buscando a su hijo, pues Juuri-san se negaba a creer que estuviese muerto. "¿te dijo como desapareció Ichiru?" pregunto Yagari sacándolo de sus pensamientos "¿eh?... ¡ah, si me lo dijo! Parece ser que Ichiru-kun conocía ya a Shizuka pues este se lo llevo con ella"

Yagari agrando su único ojo por la sorpresa. No lo podía creer, ¿el pequeño y tímido Ichiru conocía ya a esa sanguijuela? "¿estás seguro que estaba diciendo la verdad?" se negaba a creer que Ichiru ayudara a esa mujer, él amaba a su hermano por sobre todas las cosas del mundo

"si, el niño no mentía, sé que te es difícil de aceptar" cerro sus ojos con pesadez, toda esta situación parecía una locura. Dirigió su mirada a su compañero, su semblante era claramente abatido, sabía que amaba a esos gemelos, estaba orgulloso de ambos, siempre le alardeaba de esos dos asegurándole que algún día ambos serian unos excelentes cazadores y que aunque Ichiru fuera más débil que Zero debido a la maldición, era un niño ejemplar que tenía más valor y coraje que muchos hijos de otros cazadores "será mejor que me vaya" diciendo esto entró en la habitación para recoger a ambos chicos.  
Levantó al chico que se encontraba dormido en la camilla y salió seguido por Kaname rumbo a su auto. Una vez allí acomodo a Zero en el asiento trasero mientras él y el castaño se sentaban en los asientos delanteros, encendió el viejo motor poniéndolo en marcha. Su hogar de ahora en adelante estaría acompañado por esos dos.

* * *

La casa se encontraba a oscuras, nadie a excepción de él vivía allí. Era grande pero al ser habitada por sólo un ocupante era muy silenciosa; la había construido con al más puro estilo victoriano, techos en forma de triangulo cubiertos cuidadosamente por tejas cafés pero que debido a la época del año se encontraban enterrados en una pesada y fría sabana blanquecina, paredes de madera fina pintadas de un suave verde pistacho mientras que toques de amarillo canario decoraban los bordes de las muchas ventanas que habían, arboles con las hojas completamente caídas esperaban pacientemente a que sus cuerpos desnudos fueran cubiertos nuevamente con nuevas y brillantes flores en la primavera y como no, las típicas escaleras acompañadas por barandales de madera que conducían a la entrada de la vivienda.

"hemos llegado Kaname-kun ya puedes bajar" expresó en tono alegre, por el retrovisor observo como el infante de ojos rojizos bajaba haciendo él lo mismo unos momentos después; abrió con parsimonia la puerta de la parte trasera sacando con mucho cuidado al querubín de cabellos plateados. Bajo la vista contemplándolo dormir, no pudo evitar esbozar una diminuta sonrisa cargada de tristeza, era lamentable ver como tan magnífico cazador sufriera un destino tan cruel, se sentía impotente pues lo único que podía proporcionarle era afecto y comprensión algo que ya no lo hallaría en sus padres. Subieron las escaleras, abrieron la puerta y encendieron las luces, algo que le confirió a la morada un toque de calidez.

Recostó a Zero en su nueva cama, una que nunca había sido ocupada, cambio sus ensangrentadas prendas por una camisa suya la cual le quedaba gigantesca a ese pequeño cuerpo, mañana debían de ir de compras, lo cubrió con gruesas cobijas térmicas, ideales para los crudos inviernos que hacia últimamente. Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, dirigiendo sus piernas rumbo a la cocina, allí fue recibido por la presencia de Kaname quien lo esperaba tranquilamente, sentado en una de las sillas que había.

"¿Me podrías colaborar con algo?" se acerco a la alacena sacando el frasco que contenía café, por el rabillo del ojo vio como el castaño asentía "¿puedes entregarle esto a Zero-kun una vez que se despierte?" en una charola deposito un vaso con agua junto con una caja que contenía unas pastillas "debes disolver las pastillas en el agua para que sean más fáciles tomar" el castaño hizo un ademan de hablar pero se adelanto a contestar ya sabiendo la pregunta "este frasco con pastillas ayudan a calmar la sed, su sabor no es muy bueno según me han dicho pero Zero-kun se tendrá que acostumbrar a ellas si desea sobrevivir al hambre que lo acompañara el resto de su vida…" no le gusto como lo había expresado pero era la verdad, la realidad era más dura de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir. Kaname salió de la habitación sin hacer el menor ruido como acostumbraba, en sus pequeñas manos aún por desarrollar llevaban la bandeja con el contenido encomendado.

Subió por las escaleras llegando a la nueva habitación de Zero justo como Cross le había indicado al entrar en la vivienda, sostuvo la charola con una sola mano y con la otra abrió y cerró la puerta poniendo el seguro como medida de precaución a lo que pronto iba hacer. Dejo la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche que se situaba al lado derecho de la cama semidoble, se sentó en el borde de está contemplado el rostro de Zero al dormir. Apartó unos cuantos finos hilillos plateados que caían descuidadamente sobre sus ojos, inclinándose un poco depósito un suave beso en su frente, "no dejare que experimentes aquel dolor que yo sentí hace mucho tiempo" su cálido aliento rozo las suaves mejillas enrojecidas. Se apartó de la cama, colocó las pastillas en el agua, agitó ésta unos momentos, cerró sus ojos, inhaló fuertemente y con resolución ingirió aquella bebida.

Obligándose a tomar ese último sorbo dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de noche, sus dedos se enroscaron en la madera lacada producto de su esfuerzo por no vomitar la repugnante agua; sintió como su estomago revuelto en señal de protesta pero si era cierto lo que Cross-san había dicho la iba a necesitar de ahora en adelante pues su madre ya no estaba al igual que su sangre. Tosió unas cuantas veces, aquel sabor insípido todavía se hallaba en su boca, era tan desagradable que no se iría en un par de horas, de eso estaba seguro.

Era hora de ejecutar la segunda parte de su plan, rebusco por toda la habitación algo afilado de le sirviera, abrió el armario encontrándolo vacio, la mesa de noche estaba igual, los cajones del escritorio que se encontraba cerca de la puerta se encontraban desolados. Pensó un poco hasta que se acordó de sus colmillos, sólo una vez los utilizó y de ese evento no recordaba mucho pues la sed de sangre era implacable en aquellos momentos. Enrollo su camisa hasta la altura de su codo, posiciono su muñeca sobre sus labios e incrusto fuertemente sus puntiagudos caninos. Con su mano libre rápidamente acercó el vaso de vidrio liberando su muñeca de la presión de sus labios, debía admitir que dolió un poco pero eso no importaba, la espesa sangre salía a borbotones de los dos pequeños agujeros previamente hechos, rápidamente llenando el vaso. Una vez terminada su labor lamió la herida hasta que está se cerró completamente, ahora sabia como se sentía su madre, su vista empezaba a desdibujarse pero insólitamente no tenía sed, al parecer esas asquerosas pastillas si funcionaban.

Sus hermosos ojos amatista se abrieron en el instante en que su nariz captó el dulce olor de la sangre; una sangre distinta a las demás, ésta poseía un olor más embriagador, más atrapante, más cautivante; su boca se hacía agua al imaginar probarla, sus colmillos dolían en anticipación al extraerla, la quería, la necesitaba, la ansiaba, aquel jugoso elixir.

Su garganta quemaba como si se hubiese provocado un incendio en ella, ese dolor era peor de lo que hubiese pensado, su único consuelo era que su transformación había dolido más. Sus oídos oían el palpitar de su corazón que se aceleraba cada vez que atrapaba el olor glorioso de aquella deliciosa sangre en sus fosas nasales, intentó hablar pero el único sonido que produjeron sus labios fue una mezcla de de gemido y quejido, un sonido muy raro que se acentuaba más al tener la garganta seca. Todo su mundo daba vueltas, sus ojos quemaban, suponía que ahora eran de color rojo igual que los de aquel nivel E que lo había atacado y por el cual su maestro había salido lastimado.

Unos segundos después de haber emitido aquel quejido sintió como un vaso se posaba en sus labios, el olor de esa dulce y exquisita sangre provenía de ahí, su rosada lengua salió a relucir intentando sumergirse en la deliciosa sustancia. De repente una melodiosa risa resonó en su cabeza, un sonido hermoso tan suave como el tintinar de una campañilla, ese acogedor sonido no vino solo pues unas tiernas palabras fueron pronunciadas con mucho amor "Tranquilo Zero, bébelo despacio, nadie te la va a quitar, toda mi sangre te pertenece" luego que las palabras fueron dichas el vaso fue acomodado permitiéndole beber sosegadamente, disfrutando cada trago. Ávidamente en un dos por tres acabó con el contenido experimentando como aquel dolor era eclipsado hasta hacerse nulo. Su cuerpo se sentía en paz, relajado, no tardando el sueño en acecharle; con un suspiro de felicidad acomodo su cuerpo en aquellos brazos, dejándose envolver en el calor que irradiaban, arrullándose con el latido de ese corazón.

Kaname sonrió deleitado al ver como Zero se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo, pronto observó a éste caer en un sueño profundo como si nunca se hubiera despertado, también inexplicablemente le había complacido que a Zero le gustara el sabor de su sangre. Acomodo al chico sobre la cama cubriéndolo bien, agarro el vaso llevándolo al baño que se encontraba al lado del armario, abrió el grifo del lavamanos sumergiendo el vaso dentro del agua que se acumulaba dentro de la pileta, lavando los restos de su sangre, restos de su evidencia.

Colocó nuevamente el vaso en la bandeja y quito el seguro de la puerta; se sentía cansado, la cabeza le dolía por la falta de sueño y el haber perdido una gran cantidad de sangre no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Levantó con mucho cuidado las cobijas, acomodándose al lado de su querido Zero, giró su cuerpo de costado y atrapó el brazo del ahora ex humano entre los suyos, inclinó su cabeza cerrando sus ojos mientras inhalaba aquel delicioso aroma que desprendía el cuerpo al lado suyo.

Tres horas después Cross entró a la oscura habitación encontrando a los niños en la misma cama, Kaname poseía un cuarto propio pero al parecer prefirió quedarse a acompañar de "hermano". Recogiendo la charola salió de la habitación tan silencioso como entro.

La fría noche fue remplazada por el alba, el cual seguía siendo tan frío como su antecesor, la espesa niebla se había acumulado hasta cubrir los bosques y calles sin excepción alguna, imposibilitando la vista, sólo la blancura era lo que se podía apreciar.

Sus ojos se abrieron en algún punto de la mañana, no sabía si eran las 6:00 ó las 11:00 de la mañana aunque eso a él no le importaba. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo había perdido todo, su casa, su familia e inclusive su carrera como cazador, si… incluso eso; hasta un estúpido se daría cuenta que siendo ahora un ex humano ya no tendría el mismo trato con sus compañeros de armas, ahora ante sus ojos era una abominación, un monstruo el cual no merecía vivir, se convertiría en una despreciable criatura destinada a sucumbir a la sed de sangre, a regodearse en el placer de matar a cualquier persona sin importar si era amigo o enemigo, ahora era una bestia, un ser que sólo merecía una agónica y dolorosa muerte.

No tenía nada ni nadie excepto a Kaname, pero ¿y si él lo consideraba un monstruo?, ¿si él le llegase a tener miedo?, no, él no sería capaz de pensar tal cosa, su alma es demasiado pura para si tan siquiera hacer algo así, ahora era su única luz, por muy egoísta que sornara Kaname era su hermoso ángel, ¿pero acaso él merecía a alguien así?, no, claro que no, lo correcto era alejarse de él, no quería llegar a lastimarlo, no quería mancharlo con su propia inmundicia, pero no podía dejarlo ir, lo necesitaba el era lo único que lo conectaba a la cordura, su salvavidas en este mar de odio y rencor que lo engullía como una ola gigante arrasa una pequeña barca. ¡Maldición! Era un completo desgraciado por querer atarlo a él.

Lagrimas caían de su níveo rostro, la profunda tristeza que sentía carcomía su alma, no sabía qué hacer, todo era un confusión para él. Deseaba levantarse y matarse pero su cobardía se lo impedida, quería levantarse e ir en busca de esa maldita sangre pura, matarla y cobrar venganza pero en este momento era extremadamente débil, ¿por qué no lo mato? Todo hubiese sido más fácil.

Sus sollozos se incrementaron, molestos hipos iban y venían, su espíritu de lucha había sucumbido a la derrota, esa llama de cazador que llevaba dentro de sí empezaba a extinguirse, era patético…, tanto era su dolor que no se percató del cuerpo que yacía al lado suyo, ojos carmines que se abrían con lentitud se mostraban derrengados.

El contrito lo embargaba, si esa noche hubiese llegado antes ¿habría cambiado algo?, si él fuera más fuerte probablemente podría haberle dado pelea a aquella mujer, sinceramente era una deshonra como Kiryuu, no le sorprendería que sus ancestros se avergonzaran de él. "¿Por qué lloras Zero?" la amable y cándida vocecilla de Kaname interrumpió sus deprimentes pensamientos. Su cuerpo se tensó al instante, no quería girar la cabeza para responderle, no sería capaz de soportar que sus grandes y hermosos ojos color carmín estuviesen teñidos de lastima.

Le dolía que Zero lo ignorara, ¿acaso se dio cuenta de lo que era?, pero si había sido muy cuidadoso al darle su sangre, se había asegurado de que no viera como su herida sanaba, lo que más temía era ver rencor en esas esplendidas orbes amatista "¿estás enojado conmigo?, ¿me odias?" su voz temblaba al pronunciar esas palabras, sus ojos comenzaban a arder, el sueño que sentía se había esfumado "por favor… n-no me dejes solo… hare lo q-que sea… así que… p-por favor" sus lagrimas no se contenían más, su espalda se encorvó mientras sus manos temblorosas cubrían su rostro.

Giró su rostro al escuchar esas palabras, ¿odiarlo?, ¿él?, ¿cómo era posible?, Kaname era la persona más asombrosas que hubiese conocido, su corazón se partió al escuchar las palabras que prosiguieron y desencadenaron en aquel llanto. Kaname llorando, algo que ni en sus sueños había oído o tan siquiera pensado, lo peor del asunto es que él era la causa de esas lagrimas.

Rápidamente pasó sus brazos sobre la espada del castaño envolviéndolo en un abrazo "Kaname te no te odio, ¿por qué piensas eso?, yo… yo sólo… no quise hacerte llorar por favor perdóname, no te conteste porque creí que sentías lastima por mí, sólo soy un tonto" susurro en su oído

"¿Entonces no me odias?" preguntó esperanzado

"no, claro que no, yo soy un egoísta porque deseo mantenerte a mi lado, eres mi única luz" tanto su voz como sus ojos se mostraban suplicantes. Los brazos de Kaname se enroscaron en su torso, una cabeza recubierta por suaves y ondulados cabellos castaños se enterró en su cuello, el cual fue mojado con saladas gotas cristalinas.

"nunca te dejare mí querido Zero, eres lo único que tengo y necesito" una angelical sonrisa se posó en las comisuras de sus labios, le alegraba saber que Zero, su preciosos Zero fuera egoísta.

"gracias" aquello lo dijo con una mezcla de felicidad y adoración "ahora que me acuerdo, ¿sabes lo que le sucedió a los cadáveres de okaa-san y otou-san?" no quería recordar algo trágico pero era importante saberlo  
El cuerpo de Kaname se estremeció un poco pero decidió responder "…yo los enterré detrás de la casa…"

"ya… ya veo, lo siento debí ayudarte" respondió casi inaudiblemente

"no importa" contestó enseguida sumergiéndose en un profundo silencio.

* * *

Los días pasaron rápido mientras se acostumbraban a su nuevo hogar, ambos niños descubrieron con horror que no podían confiar a Cross sus estómagos, por más cazador famoso que fuese el hombre no sabía cocinar ni siquiera un huevo sin que terminara siendo toxico, por eso Kaname sin aceptar protestas decidió cocinar para los tres. Ambos chicos se preguntaban cómo era posible que hubiera sobrevivido todo este tiempo.

"oye Zero ¿has escuchado la idea que trata de plantear Cross-san?" preguntó repentinamente Kaname mientras yacía acostado junto a Zero en la cama del último

"si y se me hace absurdo" sus luceros amatistas resplandecían con el fuego del odio._ 'Como si fuera posible que esas desgraciadas sanguijuelas fueran capaces de convivir con los seres humanos'_ pensó para sí mismo

"¿pero no te gustaría intentarlo? Digo, ¿quizá no todos los vampiros sean malos?" volvió a intentar, tenía la esperanza de que Zero no lo odiara si llegaba a enterarse de su verdadera naturaleza

"pues hasta ahora no conozco a ninguno y no creo que los haya" replicó duramente, jamás confiaría en esas criaturas. Kaname no agregó nada más pero pudo vislumbrar algo de tristeza en esas gemas carmines, no le gustaba verlo así, aquellos ojos debían mostrar alegría y calidez nada más. A modo de consuelo envolvió su brazo en la espesa cabellera castaña atrayéndolo a su pecho a lo cual Kaname hundió más su rostro, enseguida entrelazando las piernas de ambos debajo de aquellas mantas.

Desde hacía varios días que Kaname dormía con él, las pesadillas se volvían recurrentes con el pasar de las noches, el castaño al enterarse de esto lucho contra viento y marea para que durmieran en la misma cama, él se oponía pues tenía miedo de atacarlo o lastimarlo de alguna forma pero Kaname no dio su brazo a torcer argumentando que no le importaba lo que le hiciera, además confiaba en él y así fue como termino claudicando, en verdad que Kaname podía ser obstinado algunas veces.

El mayor problema vino después, como siempre la fisionomía humana cambia y con ello nuevas sensaciones y sentimientos no se hacen esperar, la horrible etapa de la pubertad había llegado trayendo consigo las hormonas. Hasta ahí todo normal el meollo del asunto radicaba en que ambos niños o puertos eran vampiros, lo que significa que aquellas sanciones se ampliaban inimaginablemente.

Dos meses de ir a vivir con Cross ambos chicos empezaron a mirarse con otros ojos, ya no como 'hermanos' sino como algo más. Cada que se quedaban perdidos en los ojos del otro un hermoso color cereza cubría las mejillas de ambos al darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo; sucedía lo mismo al tocar la mano del otro accidentalmente o cuando Cross los obliga a darse un abrazo de buenos días pues según él no hay mejor forma de comenzar el día que con el cariño de una persona querida.

No fue sino hasta una tarde en que la relación de esos dos cambio por completo.

Un hermoso querubín de cabellos plateados tan delicados como una pluma, de blanca piel tan firme como el mármol pero suave como el algodón, ojos violeta rutilantes como las estrellas capaces de mostrase fríos como el hielo o cálidos como los rayos del sol justo como ocurría en este momento al observar a la gloriosa criatura que se encontraba frente a sus ojos quien debido a la concentración en lo que estaba preparando para las onces su entrecejo se arrugaba ligeramente.

Deseaba tocarlo, a ese precioso ángel de castaños cabellos, tomarlo de delgada cintura estrechándola en sus brazos, pasar su nariz sobre ese exquisito y níveo cuello inhalando dulce fragancia que éste desprendía, rozar con sus labios esas finas y pequeñas orejas dejando un ligero camino de saliva en la colcha y morder sutilmente su lóbulo acto que provocaría un suave gemido en aquellos delineados labios sora. ¡Oh que sublime sería escuchar aquello!, pero no se detendría ahí, dirigiría sus labios a una de sus sonrojadas mejillas dejando rastro de ligeros besos legando por fin a su objetivo, su boca. La capturaría con la suya propia, quizá se opondría al principio pero no dejaría de insistir hasta que cediera, su juguetona lengua saldría a la superficie para lamer tan seductores labios, tomando el mentón con una de sus manos presionaría un poco para que su boca se separara permitiéndole acceder a tan suculenta caverna, son su lengua provocaría a su contraria para que juntas comenzaran aunque torpe e inexpertamente un armonioso baile.

"Zero ya voy a servir la merienda, pasa al comedor" la lejana voz de Kaname logó filtrarse en su fantasía sacándolo del hechizo, liberándolo de su brazos para lanzarlo abruptamente a la realidad. Sin previo aviso un furioso sonrojo se apodero de su cara al darse cuenta el tipo de pensamientos que tenía hacia Kaname.

"¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó curioso al ver la cara de Zero tan roja. Extendió la mano para comprobar si no era fiebre pero fue detenido en el momento en el que Zero se puso de pie para dirigirse al comedor. Se encogió de hombros ante la acción restándole importancia, dirigiendo de nuevo su atención a servir la merienda.

_'¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?, ¡malditas hormonas!'_ se recriminó a sí mismo, últimamente sólo se la pasaba pensando en eso, ¡Dios! Seguro Kaname le golpearía al enterarse de la clase de cosas pervertidas que hacía con él en su mente._ 'Respira Zero, cálmate, si actúas extraño lo harás preocuparse, concéntrate en algo'_ se repitió una y otra vez.

"Espero que te guste" expresó Kaname, atravesando la puerta con una bandeja de comida en sus brazos. Todo lucia delicioso, el olor dulzón del chocolate lleno de espuma, la fragancia que el queso emanaba y que al ser sumergido en el chocolate este último absorbía la grasa que contiene el queso proporcionándole un sabor placentero. Ambos queso y chocolate iban acompañados de una sabrosa almojábana, un panecillo hecho de harina de maíz y queso campesino al cual se le añade manteca, huevo y azúcar y como no puede faltar pan integral y pan blanco se encontraban ubicados en una elegante canasta.

"Algún día tendrás queque dejarme cocinar" comentó ya más tranquilo de sus antiguos pensamientos

"me gusta cocinar para ti" refutó con una sonrisa dando por zanjado el tema

"¡oh huele delicioso, mis hermosos hijos hicieron la merienda!" gritaba a los cuatro vientos como un loco el ex cazador

"¡cállate no somos tus hijos!" rezongó Zero claramente exasperado

"¡que cruel eres Zero-kun!" sollozo e rubio, a lo cual unos ojos violetas rodaron en exasperación, ese hombre nunca entendería.

* * *

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado, nos vemos pronto (n.n)/_


End file.
